The Heart of a Storm
by Dacraycray
Summary: The outside of the storm may look bad, but what about the heart? A Jelsa fic: JackxElsa AnnaxKristoff and more! Rated T, but M at parts! :D
1. CHAPTA 1

**HEY GUYS! I'm Payton, you're new and FABULOUS author that you shall love! XD Nah you don't HAVE to love me but it is most appreciated. So, This is my first Jelsa fic and my first ever story on ! I have 5 stories on Quotev and yeah. On of them is a Hiccstrid fic. Alright, so shout out (already? I know!) to my fav author, Kipanda Cutie! She's my best friend on here and he inspired this book so its dedicated to her! Well, without further ado, READ ON!**

"Freedom. That's exactly how I felt when I flew over the countries and cities of the world. When the breeze fluttered in my sweatshirt, and the brisk air flow through my hair, there's no better feeling. Well, none that I've felt before.

It's been 318 years for me on this god forsaken planet and still, the best feeling I've felt is flying. Yeah, yeah, only 318 years old. I know, I'm pretty young for a Guaridan. I actually am the youngest of all the Guardians, youngest on record and proud. Yet, it has its positives and negatives. I'm the most free spirited out of them all. No pun intended. You see, I know how to have fun with kids, spreading snow days. Negatives on the other hand…. Everyone on our elite team thinks they're superior to me.

That's why fall and winter is my favorite time of the year, I get to roam around the Earth spreading winter and fun. Including the occasional snowball fight here and there. It makes one feel alive, free, and amused. Plus, seeing each country is a blast, checking out every neat thing about a culture, it's interesting. Oh, but this country is one of my favorites.

Norway has been quite colder for the past 23 years, and I never knew why. But 2 years ago during the summer, every country in Europe froze, literally. A huge storm came from Norway, and it started to thaw rapidly here too. In the summer! Even though it's strange for the climate to change so drastically, I like the extra bit of cold for some reason I'm always drawn here. Something special always leads me to this kingdom, and I just sit and wonder why. Arendelle./p

"Hm… Where to stop…" I thought as I scanned the trees below me. Just then, the wind dropped me into the forest, "Woah, woah!" I yelled and I plummeted into the mass of spice trees. I grasped one of the trees branches and perched myself up on it. I glanced below and saw a mean 100 foot drop. "Um, not a chance." I chuckled to the wind as I lied back against the tree, "No way am I going fall down there."

I took time to gaze into the dark sky, a silt blanket drooping across the atmosphere, and stars twinkling in amusement at my stunt. I twirled my handy dandy staff around in my fingers, and studied the wood in amazement. The wood spiraled around its magical center, and curving at the top like a crook crane. The icy crystals beading out of staff, containing bewildering power. I tapped the needles of the tree with my staff, and watched them frost over. I chuckled to my gift, as I have for the past 118 years.

I used the crook of my power source to pull me off the branch, and lift me onto the next. One by one, I hopped the tree limbs like it was hop scotch, making it a bit more fun. As I perched onto the tip of the spruce, and tilted over. I laughed to myself as it bent, knowing it looked like some messed up tree to someone who doesn't believe in me. And then, I saw the glorious lights of the kingdom of Arendelle. I used the tree as a boost into the air, and launched into the sky.

"Wooohoooo!" I cried out as I looped around in the wind. The lights of Arendelle's city shown relentlessly, and gave a sign of comfort as I flew over the village.

I tumbled onto the cobblestone and rolled around, happens every time. If I could only make that landing… Music erupted my thoughts, the streets had a few villagers walking about, mainly under the lanterns of buildings and street lamps. To feel a little less alone I spoke to the villagers, even though I knew none of them heard a word I said. It was lonely at night, no children running about. The kids normally swarm me and we start a snowball fight, but the sun was resting, and so were they.

"Hello ma'am. Good evening sir, your wife looks dashing tonight." I'd go back and forth between the men and woman, make jokes with them and converse, maybe even join in on what they were saying.

"I wonder why Phillip isn't coming to the ball." A man walking in a group spoke.

"Well, good ole Philly is really sick and really tired, of dancing that is." I chuckled to myself as I walked on a brick wall, hanging my staff around my shoulders.

"It's the first ball of the festival! Who wouldn't go?" Another man in the group asked the others.

Wait, festival? I wonder what it could be about, or for. Whatever it is, I should check it out. I leapt into the air and flew to the castle, seeing the gates closed and a large crowd in front of them. I landed inside the gates, and stumbled on the cobblestone courtyard.

"Oh, sir! Are you alright?" A girl with red hair ran up to me and helped me up.

"You- you can see me?" She was no child. The girl was shorter than me, but fully grown. Her hair was braided and pinned up in a formal style, and wore a green gown that puffed out and ended at her feet. Her eyes were royal blue, and freckles dotted her face.

"Of course I can, silly. Who are you?" She asked.

"Uh- Jack, Jack Frost. And you?"

"She giggled to my question. "Are you not from here? I'm Princess Anna, my sister is the Queen. Come in, come in. Lets get you cleaned up. I have someone I want you to meet!" She squealed the last part.

I rubbed my ears to get rid of the ringing. "Um, alright. Just please, no more squealing." I chuckled.

She giggled again, what a giggly person. She confuses me, she's an adult, and acts like a kid, and she sees me. That's unheard of. She clutched my hand and pulled me into the castle after her. I stumbled trying to keep up with her running.

"Woah, okay, slow down there." I called up to her.

"Sorry, I'm just kind of excited." She entwined her fingers and lifted her palms, as if she were looking for my approval. I gave her a questioning look and beckoned her to explain why she was so jumpy. "Well, my sister, she's had a lot of suitors, but none she actually didn't isolate herself from. And I think you'd be perfect."

"What? You know nothing about me!" What was she thinking, all she knows is my NAME.

"I know who Jack Frost is. Spirit of Winter, Guardian of fun. You're fun and you can cast ice and frost and stuff." Anna rambled. "My mom read us fairy tales of you, Elsa loved them especially."

I stopped her and looked her in the eyes. "So, that's why you believe in me? You believed all these years?"

"What do you mean 'believe'? You're right here." She was confused.

"Well, it's a long story." I murmured.  
"Tell me while we fix you up. Come on, lets get you ready for a ball."

After endless spiral staircases and hallways full of (oddly) romantic paintings on the wall. Oh, how sometimes I wish a girl thats my age (besides Tooth) that liked me and we could be romantic. Like on these paintings, me push her on a swing, have a picnic, and much more. I want a relationship, I truly do. But a fun one and not a dreadful one. Like, with Tooth, a few years back she liked me a lot and I was just like, "Let's try it" but she worked ALL the time. And all she did was stick her fingers in my mouth. We didn't have a lot in common, so we decided it was the best to split and be pals.

Anna opened a door down a hallway full of many other entrances to rooms. "This is one of our guest rooms, and you can stay here for now. I'll have Kristoff come and drop off some clothes." And just like that, she turned out the door.

"Anna!" I called, but it was no use. How would he see me? Does he believe in me? Who IS this guy? I sat on the bed and ran my fingers through my messy hair in frustration. What did I get myself into? I rested on the blue comforters of the bed and studied the room. The bed was a king, with royal blue comforters and same shade curtain draping over the stocks to give it a dramatic effect. The walls were a similar navy with Norwegian patterns. A wooden wardrobe sat next to a matching vanity on the opposite wall. The large window spanned over the wall between the two walls, with large golden curtains. End tables sat on either side of my bed with candle sticks rested atop them. A mirror stood tall in the corner of the room, and had fancy emblems scratched in, next to a changing curtain. A solemn desk by the door.

Three knocks erupted on the door, leaving me startled. Thinking the supposedly 'Kristoff' guy couldn't hear me I decided to answer. "Come in."

He opened after my response, and a large man with blonde hair that fell in his chocolate eyes emerged in the room. Did he..?

"Here's your clothes that Anna wanted me to give to you." The man held clothes suited for royalty in his arms.

"You- You can see me?" I questioned. I was befuddled.

"Well, uh, of course. Why wouldn't I?" He seemed just as confused as I.

"Then, um, come in. Can you explain to me what's going on here?" Trying to make things less awkward.

"Well, Queen Elsa is having a festival where all the allied countries leaders stay for a period of time to restore peace and fully meet them. To be honest, I think it's also so they won't be afraid of her." He shrugged as he sat on the bed beside me.

"Afraid of the queen? Why would they be afraid of her?" I was still a bit behind.

"Not from around here huh? Well, two years ago Elsa was of age to become queen of Arendelle. On her coronation night, Elsa and Anna got in a fight about Anna's engagement to the royal douchebag and Elsa lost control," He trolled off. "And she revealed her powers."

"Powers?" I breathed. She's not normal? And is she the cause of the, what I call, 'Ice Age' years back?

"Yeah. She was born with them. Ice." This just keeps getting better and better. "She went into isolation after she accidentally hurt Anna when she was young and didn't come out until coronation day. But after she revealed her powers, she fled in fear, and the Duke of 'Weasletown' called her a monster. Anna left in search for her, and she found me at Oaken's trading post and I helped her find Elsa."

"Wow, ICE? Do you know WHO I am?" I asked, more psyched than ever. Kristoff gave me a weird glance.

"Uh… Jack?" He guessed.

"Jack Frost." I smirked. His expression faded. His jaw almost fell to the floor and those chocolate eyes were bugging out.

"You-you're Jack Frost? THE Jack Frost?" Kristoff almost fell off the bed when I nodded. "I always loved the tales of Jack Frost, how he could create snow days, and his the amazing things he can do with ICE! Did I mention I love ice? I hope you're not lying, are you?" He rambled on like Anna.

I conjured a snowflake and twirled it with my fingers. "Not one bit." and I sent it towards him. "And that's my staff." I nodded over to the wall beside the door, where it rested.

"Wow," He whispered in awe.

"Yeah, so, what's your relationship with the royal family?" I spoke, examining the formal clothing Kristoff gave me in my hands.

"Um, I'm part of the family. Married Anna a few months ago, and Elsa's my sister in-law."/p

"Didn't you say Anna was engaged to the 'royal douchebag'?" I questioned, tapping the buttons on the jacket to make it a snowflake. I got off the bed and hung the clothes over the changing curtain and stepped behind getting dressed.

"Well, he ended up only wanting her for her throne, since he was 12th in line. She didn't know that when she said yes, and she was too vulnerable for love. She was stuck in the castle for years. She thought he was everything she ever wanted, but he ended up breaking her heart."

"Well, that sucks." I said as I started. I pulled the jacket over my dress shirt, which was tucked into my trousers. If I learned ANYTHING over the years, its how to dress for a special occasion. I laced the thick tie under the collar of the shirt, and adjusted it tightly. A pair of squeaky black boots sat by the mirror, and I eyed them carefully. In all my 318 years I've never worn a pair of shoes. The Guardians always tried to put them on me, but I never budged. I pulled them on the best I could and Kristoff chuckled.

"You have them on the wrong foot." He laughed. "Haven't you ever worn shoes?"

"Actually no. I don't feel free like that, and before I was Jack Frost, I died without shoes. They pinch my feet weird anyway."

"Well… I hope these boots treat you kindly." He chuckled again. "Hey, you don't look half bad." Kristoff examined me, crossing his arms.

I wore a navy blue suit, with a white dress shirt and black tie. There were the patterns of Arrendelle (I heard those were the patterns from some villager at a ball once) on the jacket, and white snow flakes on the buttons, my touch. The soft felt fit perfectly on me, and was thick for warmth, though, cold never bothered me. The black leather boots actually weren't half bad, and fit like a charm.

"Thanks man. Hey, you think I'll impress that Elsa chick? Anna thinks I'm a good 'suitor'." I chuckled amusingly.

Does she really think I'm good for a QUEEN? After this ball I'll probably be gone doing my duties anyway. I've never seen a girl that blew me away or that I had sparks with. Who knows if she'll even believe in me? Or what if she thinks I look funny? Some people don't like the hair, I guess white isn't natural. Pft. Natural my ass.

"Anna tries to set Elsa up with any guy she can." He let out a small laugh. "But you, my friend, are different. You have a POWER. Every other suitor was boring and didn't show Elsa a good time or made her comfortable about her powers."

"Did you just say a good time? I'm the Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun, and I'll show you what a good time is, it's my specialty." And then, I grabbed my staff and tapped the ground with the wood. Frost formed on the floor that turned to ice, and Kristoff started to slip around. I stepped out the door and saw a servant carrying a platter. I flew over to them, and grabbed the platter from their hands. I flew back and noticed it was the perfect size for a sled. I smiled in the shining silver and pointed it at Kristoff who fixed his unmanly blonde hair. I set it on the ground and stared at the confused Kristoff.

"On the platter." He gave me a befuddled look and I rolled my eyes. "Sit on it. Now."

He hesitantly did as told, and I gave him a push. I flew ahead, conjuring ice in front of the sled and leading him over the floor.

"WOOOHOOO!" He called as we slid past a bunch of servants. He held his hands in the air and didn't care about his emluscious locks/em. He sledded throughout the castle, but was stopped by a door that was opened, to show an angry Anna.

"Uh-oh," We chorused. I zoomed ahead and placed a pile of snow in front of the trail, and he landed in the snow to stop him.

"Kristoffs head popped out of the snow and he cheered. "Yeah! Let's do that agai-" he stopped to Anna's glare. Her royal blue eyes turned grey, and her pupils dilated.

"Kristoff, Jack, seems as though you two got along. But have fun later. The ball is within an hour! You need to get ready! And Jack, look at all the servants that slipped on your ice! And how DARE you guys have fun WITHOUT me." I looked down the hall and saw servants lying on the ground./p

I cringed at the sight. "Oops." I saw Kristoff cower to his wifes rage. I started to laugh uncontrollably at the sight.

Kristoff went inside their chambers and Anna and I were left alone. She was recovering from her lash out and tried to calm down. "Okay, Jack, I really need you to be a bit more serious tonight. I think you're perfect for Elsa and-"

"What makes you think I want to be perfect for her? Maybe I don't want to be her suitor. I basically know nothing about her and you're what, setting me on a blind date? Don't think I feel special that I was 'chosen' to be a suitor, when you choose so many people to be her suitor! Let us find love by ourselves!" I snapped. It was unlike me, but necessary. Sounds like Elsa has gone through enough suitors, and she needs a break. Anna stared at me blankly for a few seconds, and then gained consciousness back.

"Of course you want to be her suitor!" She cooed.

"Ugh, you sound like North!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes. She cannot be serious.

"Anna!" A soft voice called from across the hall. I searched which door it was that held such a sweet voice. "Anna, I need help with my hair! I hear you in the hall!" That beautiful voice rang again. Wait, what am I saying?

"Oh, coming!" She answered the voice. "Just, please Jack, please try to win her heart? I believe in you."

Those last four words stuck in my brain as she skipped towards a door with blue prints on it, and disappeared into the chambers. I stared at the door in amazement, is that voice Elsa's voice?

What am I doing? Standing here like a starstruck goofball, staring at a closed door. I should go with Kristoff...

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3**

**Hey! Hope you liked it, sorry it was short. I'll update soon and probably have a schedule to MAINLY post on Saturdays. If I don't, don't be mad. I know, this probably isn't as good as it SHOULD be but this is my first Jelsa fic and I need to warm up to it, ya know? So NO HATE, JUST HAPPINESS AND HUGS Love you guys**!


	2. CHAPTA 2 BISHESSSSS

**HEYYY It's your favorite author! Sorry about all the weird things and typos in chapter 1, my computer thinks its smart and changes spruce trees to spice trees. Oh well though. If theres any mistakes I APOLOGIZE! I mainly wrote this last night and I haven't written in like months man (writers block). WITHOUT FURTHER ADOOOO HERES CHAPTER TWOOOOOO (Hey, that rhymed!)**

Chapter 2

Elsa's POV

I heard Anna lashing out on some men, that's completely unlike her. I stopped brushing my hair to hear what was going on. I cracked the door slightly ajar, so I could peak out at the unfortunate souls. And there stood a Kristoff with his head down, an angry Anna, and, who's that? There stands a boy, tall and skinny, in a navy suit, messy white hair, and a crooked staff in hand. And is that ice on the ground under them? And a pile of snow? Did I do that?

The boy laughed and Kristoff went inside Anna and kristoff's quarters. Anna tried collecting herself and began to speak.

"Okay, Jack, I really need you to be a bit more serious tonight. I think you're perfect for Elsa and-" She was cut off by the boy. Oh boy, not another suitor. I groaned at the thought of ANOTHER.

"What makes you think I want to be perfect for her? Maybe I don't want to be her suitor. I basically know nothing about her and you're what, setting me on a blind date? Don't think I feel special that I was 'chosen' to be a suitor, when you choose so many people to be her suitor! Let us find love by ourselves!" He snapped. His deep voice echoed throughout the hall, drawing me too it. Oh, snap out of it Elsa! But, is he really saying everything I've been telling her for years.

Anna looked befuddled. "Of course you want to be her suitor!" She cooed. Are you kidding? I bumped my head against the wall in frustration.

"Ugh, you sound like North!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked as pissed and overwhelmed as I.

"Anna!" I called, trying to break the two up before more conflict. "Anna, I need help with my hair! I hear you in the hall!" I peered through the crack and saw his face, all those smooth features with sapphire eyes… and his hair looks so fluffy… Oh, stop it Elsa! You're better than that!

"Oh, coming!" She answered. "Just, please Jack, please try to win her heart? I believe in you." I heard her whisper.

As she came to the door I opened it but kept behind the door so he wouldn't see me, but peaked through the crack at his amazed expression. What's gotten into him?

Anna came in with a her favorite gold and green dress on that had the symbols of Arendelle on the skirt. A ribbon tied her ginger braid on the top of her head like the coronation and she bore a smile across her cheeks.

"Oh Elsa, you look beautiful. And happy birthday!" She cooed. I was wearing a purple toned blue ice dress (they're the most comfortable when its an ice dress) that had a sweetheart neckline and lace sleeves, and the skirt slit by my knee and trailed the floor. On my feet I wore my ice slippers. I had my usual makeup on, lavender eyeshadow, with a tint of blush and red lip stick, and my hair brushed and down, but hopefully she can do something with it.

"Thank you. You look beautiful as well." Anna flushed to my comment.

"But you look beautifuller- I mean not fuller but-" I cut her off my raising my hand in front of me.

"Oh Anna, you already explained that hundreds of times." A cheeky grin popped up on her face. "Now, can you braid my hair nicely? I want to look _extravagant_." I posed dramatically with an overly sophisticated accent. We giggled, just like sisters do. She then sat me down infront of my vanity, and grabbed my hairbrush, gently combing my platinum hair.

"I always wonder why everyone in the family has dark hair besides you." She laughed.

I returned the laugh, "Oh, it's probably from my powers." I shrugged off.

"Right." She noted and braided. We stayed in a comfortable silence as she braided my hair. Anna did small braids in the front and pulled it back, connecting it to a large braid that went over my left shoulder.

"It's beautiful, it just needs one touch…" I ran the braid through my hands, and watched little snowflakes appear in my hair.

"Wow, I love when you do that." She smiled at me through the mirror.

"Me too. Here." I enclosed my palms together and focused my energy into my hands. I shut my eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them up again when I felt an abundance of cold in my palms, and raised the object to my sister. It was an ice rose, and I put it behind her ear.

"Oh Elsie, I love it." She enveloped me in her arms. I returned the embrace. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too, Anna. We should be getting to the party, it's about to start!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the spiral stair case. We ran to the ballroom and stopped right before the door. "You ready?" I asked.

She nodded, and I pushed the doors open. I stepped out onto the stage where our thrones sat and walked to the center and Kai announced our arrival. I stood in the center and Anna stepped besides me, waving awkwardly. I scanned the crowd and saw many new faces, one girl had a mass of curly red hair and a boy tall with brown hair that had two small braids in the back were talking to my dear cousin, Rapunzel and her husband Eugene. They smiled and waved to us and I waved back. Kristoff stepped on stage next to Anna and locked arms with her. So adorable.

Now it was time, as every ball starts, a small speech from their dear queen. But this is a different ball, and I was very nervous. I cleared my throat and stood tall and spoke, "Welcome to the first ball for the Festival of the Winter Solstice!" Everyone applauded. "Tonight, many people came from their distant lands for this festival, and I'd like to give them a warm welcome." More applause. "Now, as you all know, tonight is Winter Solstice, and is my 23rd birthday! So, I will give you ALL a special treat." I focused my energy into my palms as I did earlier, and shut my eyes. I spun my hands in circles and conjured a snowball with snowflakes dancing around it. "I know it gets hot after all the dancing…" Everyone laughed. Yay, so I'm not totally sucking.

I threw the ball towards the ceiling and it burst into the air, with and exploding snowflake that snows down onto the crowd. I pointed towards the columns along the walls and ice spiraled up it, giving it a cool feeling. Everyone cheered and looked happy. I scanned the smiling crowd and spotted a familiar face. He grinned at me with amazement and met my eyes. He squeezed through the dancing crowd over towards the stage. He bowed and looked back up at me as I returned a curtsy.

He opened his mouth to say something to me, but was interrupted by a crazy, brown haired, green eyed girl hugging me.

"Oh Elsie, Anna! That was phenomenal, you must do that more often! How are you? I missed you!" She sang.

"Oh, Punzie, thank you. I'm good, and I know you missed me, you wrote me that twenty times! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great. You remember Eugene, and these are our new friends!" I Hugged Eugene and focused on the guests.

"Hello, Your Highness, I'm Princess Merida DunBroch. That was shore a show! I'm from The clan of DunBroch, Scotland. I'm here for my family, they stayed at home. But they send you their wishes." Merida curtsied. Her curly mass of hair flipped around as she bowed. Her thick, Scottish accent rang throughout the air. She had a blue dress on with gold embroidering.

"Oh, no need for the 'Your Highness' or 'Majesty', just call me Elsa." I smiled at her. She returned the smile.

"I'm Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, of Berk, tribe of the Hairy Hooligans, and my mother and tribe say hello." He bowed and I curtsied.

"Elsa. Well, now that we know each other no need for bowing or anything. Oh, and this is my sister, Anna." And curtsied and they bowed / curtsied.

"Would you like a short tour to your rooms and then we return to the party?" Anna offered, obviously noticing the boy with white hair staring at me. Is she seriously trying to set me up?

"Sounds great." Hiccup spoke, and everyone agreed.

"I'll be here, call if you need me." I smiled at them.

As they rushed away I looked at the boy, who was coming closer. I fixed my braid and looked at the floor too shy to look up at him.

"Your Majesty?" He spoke.

I looked him in the eyes, they were like rich sapphires, with stars that twinkled. He bore a small smile his cheeks, and bowed.

"Oh, please, call me Elsa." I giggled, "And you are?"

"Frost, Jack Frost."

Jack's POV

She was absolutely stunning, I had to talk to her. This is her? And yes, she was the voice behind the door. The Queen with the ice powers, the one that I had to be a suitor for. I really thought she'd look like the typical queen, and act like one, all serious and elegant, and boring. Her dress looked like it was made of ice, and it probably was. I could tell she was different the moment I laid eyes on her, and it makes me even more nervous. Play it cool Frost…

When she played with her braid as I approached, I fingered my messy hair, making sure it spiked in the right ways. I took a deep breath and went for it.

"Your Majesty?" I spoke nervously. Is she really making me nervous?

I smile up to her, her eyes a deep, steel blue, that sparkled in the light. A platinum blonde braid fell over her left shoulder that stored glittery snow flakes within the strands. I've never felt this way about someone, is this that certain spark I've been waiting for? Oh, stop it. Her eyes told me her story, somehow, it showed pain, fear, happiness, and love, all together. How do I see that? I don't know, I think it's a Guardian thing.

"Oh please, call me Elsa." She giggled. "And you are?"

I cleared my throat to calm my nerves, and tried to come up with my best response. "Frost, Jack Frost." Did you say that? You really are stupid, huh.

"Oh, the mysterious type." She smirked. "I know that name from somewhere… I just can't pin it down." She tapped her chin with her finger and bit her lip as she tried to remember.

"Well, I'm quite the important person. Famous all over the world."

"Oh, really? And what is it you do Frost, may I ask?" She seemed intrigued. Score! And did she say Frost? I call myself that!

"Well, I mainly travel the world and bring fun to the little children." I spoke in a hard-to-get tone, trying to seem even more special than I really am.

"All over the world? I've never left Norway, I bet its fascinating."

"Oh yes it is." A servant came by with a platter of champaign and I grabbed one, and so did Elsa. "My favorite places though is Burgess Pennsylvania, Antarctica, and here. I mainly like Norway and Antarctica because of the cool temperatures. I love the cold." I commented as I sipped the beverage.

"Wow, you've been everywhere! And the cold? It never bothered me. It's my favorite thing."

"Really? Thats, just as spectacular as the show you put on tonight. Quite magnificent."

"Oh, you flatter me, Frost." She blushed. I smirked at her and took small sips of the drink, as did she.

"So, tell me, everyone comes from somewhere. What's your story?" She questioned.

"Well, I was born in Burgess, in a pond in the middle of winter. I traveled around the world doing my job, and now I live in one of the coldest places in the world."

"Wow. What a story. And where is that?" She asked.

"Sir Jackson Overland Frost of the North Pole." I spoke overly sophisticatedly and took a huge bow.

"You must be joking! Doesn't St. Nick live there?"

"YES. And he gets annoying when the elves eat his cookies, or when the yeti opens the door when he's playing with his toys and breaks the airplanes. And his favorite line to the elves is, 'Why are you always under boot?'." I spoke in a Russian accent and Elsa almost spilt her drink she was laughing so much.

"Oh, Jack. You really know how to make a woman laugh. These stories are stupendous. I haven't let go like this in two years." Elsa sighed. "And I LOVE your snowflake buttons. Who made them?"

"Why, thank you. I did as a matter of fact. Did I mention you look stunning tonight? You took my breath away, and still now I'm speechless." I complimented her.

When I said stunning, it was an understatement. Everything was an understatement. She was absolutely GORGEOUS, and since the moment I laid eyes on her, I felt like I've known her for ever. The way her thick, platinum hair droops off her shoulder, with the snowflakes that shimmered in her braid made her skin glow more. Her cheeks flushed, and she smiled at the ground. Her lips curled over her cheeks, grinning with happiness. I lifted my hand to reach for hers, to give her a soft kiss over her fingers, when I was stopped.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance, Elsa?" Hiccup came up beside her, holding out his hand. I felt the heat rise to my face with jealousy, and I glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't dance." Elsa waved him off.

"Well, maybe later you'll reconsider." He smiled at her. She returned it back with a genuine smile, and then looked at me.

"Oh, Hiccup, this is Jack Frost." She gestured to me.

"I think I know you from somewhere. Where are you from Jack?" He asked as he shook my hand firmly.

"The North Pole. Well, born in Burgess Pennsylvania, and moved up there with my family."

"My, who else is there? St. Nick and his elves making toys?" He chuckled.

He's completely oblivious about who I am, this is perfect. I decided to have fun with this. "It's actually the yetis that make the toys, not the elves. The elves are quite annoying." I laughed along with them.

We laughed and talked all evening. The whole group came and we discussed politics and laughed about how people danced. When the musicians started to play a waltzing song, Merida started to do a slow Irish jig. Soon, Hiccup joined her, and mocked her dance. Eugene brought Rapunzel onto the floor and waltzed, as well as Kristoff and Anna. I leaned on a pillar and watched with Elsa by my side.

"I'm not much of a dancer myself," I commented.

"Yeah, it's not my thing. I never learned."

"What do you mean you've never learned? I mean Tooth tried to, and I know some basics. But I'm a little rusty."

"Well, I was isolated, I was locked away so that I wouldn't hurt my sister. I did one night when we were young, with my powers. I slipped on the ice and struck her in the head, thankfully the trolls healed her, but she wasn't allowed to know of my powers." She sighed. "I hid away from her, from my parents, and from myself. I was afraid of myself, that I would hurt someone. And every day Anna would ask if I wanted to build a snowman with her, and after she left my door, I'd always whisper a soft yes, though I knew I couldn't." I reached for her hand and held it softly to comfort her. She whipped her head up, her eyes piercing with sadness. Her hand was cold, yet the warmest thing I've ever felt. She retrieved her hand and hid it under her arm. "I don't want to hurt you." She whispered.

I shook my head and gave her a small smile. "You won't. Come with me." I held out my arm for her to lock her arm in, and after a moment of hesitation, she took it gratefully and strolled with me to the courtyard. As we slowly drifted over the cold cobblestone, we stared into the starry sky. My eyes wandered around our surroundings, and lied on Elsa's smiling face. She gazed at the moon with a longing expression, and I grinned at her glowing complexion.

"What?" She asked as she noticed me glance.

"Well, you're glowing." I whispered by her ear. She shuddered a bit and smiled at me, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Can I just, say something?" She asked, looking me in the eyes, her steel blue eyes digging into my soul. I nodded and she looked at the cobblestone. As she spoke, she walked along the courtyard, me following slowly behind. "Anna has chosen a lot of suitors for me, and I've turned them all down. And I know Anna chose you to be another." Oh shoot… "But, there's something different about you. I feel so comfortable talking to you about things. Oh, God, I bet this sounds really strange. It must be really soon." I rushed in front of her as she gazed at the stone, eyes sad. I lightly reached for Elsa's smooth chin and tipped it up to look at me. Her expression showed pain and sadness, like earlier.

"I feel the same. Yes, it is a bit soon," I chuckled. "But, in all honesty, there's nothing to be ashamed of." She smiled a bit, and relaxed. "You'll never hurt me, no matter how scared you may be. And you might feel alone about your powers but don't…" I let her go and walked to the fountain that was not yet frozen. I touched the water slowly, and watched as it was covered by a layer of frost.

"Oh no-" She breathed. "I, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, are you alright?" She questioned, checking my hand.

"Elsa, relax, it wasn't you." She looked befuddled. "Your power," I took her hand and ran it over the fountain besides it, and it froze over with the pattern of snowflakes, "looks like snowflakes. This here, is a flowery frost." I pointed to the first fountain.

"But, how?" She stammered, her eyes wide. I held my palm out in front of her. I shut it into a clenched fist and focused on my hand. Then I opened it and there it lay, a small ice heart with an ice chain drooping from it. She gaze at it with amazement and smiled "You- you have powers?"

"I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun." I smirked at her. "I spread snow around the world and bring fun to the kids, and protect them from fear, and if you don't believe me, then watch this." I leapt into the air and the wind pushed me high above the castle, into the brisk cold night.

"Wow," I heard her gasp. "You really are Jack Frost!" She called to me.

"You better believe it!" I yelled as I came soaring back to the ground.

"I do. I do believe it."

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3**

**What did you guys think? sorry if it was short... BUT SHOUT OUT TIME! THANK YOU FROST SAPPHIRE FOR YOUR REVIEW AND FOR READING! And to KiPanda Cutie for being there for me throughout this, reading, and supporting me over text. LOVE YOU ALL! NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT SOON! R&R!**


	3. CHAPTA 3 HOMIES

**Heyyyyyyyyy! Aren't you guys lucky? 3 chapters in 3 days. I've been writing like crazy. There's a lot thats gonna happen in this chapter, SO BE PREPARED. And if you think it goes fast, it'll slow down within the next chapters. Trust me. WELL, ON WITH THE STORY**

Chapter 3

"May I?" I asked as I held up the ice pendant. She nodded and blushed as I stepped behind her, and reached around Elsa's head, holding the silvery chain in both hands. Accidentally, my fingers glided over her neck and skin skimmed skin. Despite the awkwardness, her skin felt like a frozen fire against mine, and flamed in a brisk frost. I pushed aside the icy burn so I could finish my task, but it blazed in the back of my mind.

She turned slowly and gracefully after I clasped the chain together. She held onto the amulet and smiled at me with gratitude. "There's only one more thing to it," She commented as she shut her eyes. The heart glowed like the moon, shimmering with light against her collarbones. An extra layer of ice coated the crystal, and she let it hang down her chest flawlessly. "It needed a bit of enchantment, so it won't melt." Elsa glanced into my eyes, now, showing pure joy and compassion, which, I was longing to see. Twelve bells rang, and the large clock from the village marked twelve. "Oh, it's late, time to end the party."

"Wait, Elsa," I called after her as she walked past me. She turned, returning my longing gaze. I rushed to her side, and grabbed her hand. "I know I'm not perfect, and I don't know how long I will be here, but, I promise you, I'm different from all your suitors of the past. At first I thought being your suitor was over rated and that it would be force love and embarrassing to be rejected at first glance, but I wouldn't change it for anything. I've never felt love, or the sparks everyone talks about when they meet their 'One', but I'm hoping how I felt was that." I stared into her steel blue eyes as she smiled with true happiness.

"Jack…" She murmured, "Stay the night, stay the whole festival. I'm only getting to know you, and I already feel less alone. I already feel less, well, me. I'm actually truly happy. Thank you for your kind words, and for your beautiful pendant. Come, walk with me." She smiled.

I bowed and raised her hand to my lips and softly brushed her fingers. "It would be an honor." I said overly sophisticated. She giggled and I chuckled. "Shall we?" I asked as I held out my arm for her to grasp. She gratefully accepted it.

"Oh, you make even the most serious moments fun." Elsa sighed. "If only I had you when I was alone, things would be a lot different." I peered down at her soft features, and she looked rather out of it.

"You look tired. Do you want me to get Anna to end the party? I can escort you to your chambers?" I offered.

"That would be lovely." She yawned. "Oh this is so not lady like."

"Don't worry about it around me, you may be the Queen, but you're still a human." I smirked down at her. Her head rested against my shoulder, which she fit perfect like a puzzle piece. We walked in a comfortable silence, somehow it was quite enjoyable.

I caught Anna skipping through the halls. "Anna!" I called and she turned around. "Can you end the ball for us? I'm taking Elsa to her room. She's sleepy." Anna eyed us for a moment and grinned. Then Elsa fell a bit more limp and I caught her in my arms. I looked down at her sleeping physique, calm and peaceful. I lifted Elsa into my arms and carried her bridal style and was disturbed by a soft squeal. Anna stood with clasped hands jumping up and down.

"I knew you two would hit it off. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you guys, yet." She smirked. "Alright, I'll kick everyone out now." She skipped away down the hall towards the ballroom.

"I guess it's just you and me." I whispered to the sleeping figure in my arms. Elsa nestled into my shoulder and smiled softly. I carried her to her chambers and opened the door to see snowflakes dancing within the air, and frost lining the windows. I set her on her sky blue comforters on her bed, and looked at the window. Frost coated the window, the perfect drawing board. In one pane I drew a snowflake, and another a mini heart, symbolizing the heart I made her. The drawings faded away and I gazed over at the bed. I stepped over and pulled the covers over Elsa's sleeping body, and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, Elsa." I whispered softly as I brushed her forehead with my lips. The sweet burn returned to my skin as it collided with her forehead, of cold and warmth. I twirled Elsa's loose strands of her platinum locks within my fingers and gazed at her beautiful figure as she slept. I let her hair go and stood, and slowly crept to the door and exited into the long hallway, and walked one door down. I opened the door to my chambers and plopped onto the navy blue comforters. I let out a happy sigh and replayed the night in my head.

"Oh, Frost, what have you gotten yourself into."

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

I was awaken by the mere knocks on my door and I groaned. "Come in." annoyance trailing into my voice. Kristoff appeared in the door and I rubbed my eyes.

"Well, you have just as bad of bed head as Anna." Kristoff laughed.

"Hey, I strive for this look." I messed around my hair. "Anyways, why are you here?" I questioned and stared at the abundance of clothes in Kristoffs hands.

"Well, Elsa wishes you join us for breakfast, it's chocolate chip pancakes, Anna's favorite." He set the clothes on the bed and turned for the door. "Breakfast is in half an hour!" He called as he shut the door.

Half an hour? Elsa wants me to join them? Oh boy. I flipped through the pile of clothes and picked on a cornflower blue dress shirt with tan trousers, and my boots from last night. Though I don't like shoes, these boots are actually pretty nice. I checked myself out in the mirror and felt as though something was missing. I searched the silk and wool clothing for something that completed the attire, and found a black vest with Arendelle symbols. I pulled it over and lined it up perfectly. I fluffed my snow white hair to make it look it's usual messy style, and went for the door. The moment I opened it, I saw Elsa outside of my door.

"Oh, hi- Um, hello Elsa." I stuttered, blown away by her beauty. She wore a plain, baby blue dress that reached her knees, with short sleeves that fell off her shoulder. She wore a normal braid in her hair with her normal make up. "You look beautiful."

"Oh, you flatter me too much." She grinned at the floor, her face crimson. "Well, I was just checking up to see if you were awake." She fidgeted with her fingers.

"Most definitely am." I spoke. There was an awkward silence between us, which we've never experienced.

"Listen, thanks for taking me to my room last night. That was very sweet of you." I mocked Elsa and smirked at the ground, hiding my own blush too. Soon enough, I feel a burn and icy sting on my cheek, that felt amazing. I raised my hand to my cheek, and realized Elsa had kissed my cheek. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "Sorry, if that was too sudden."

I looked her in the eyes and held her hand in mine. "It's never too soon for anything." I smirked at her. "UNLESS you got down on one knee and proposed to marry me right now." She giggled and I chuckled.

"Oh you always make me laugh." She smiled at me for a moment, as I returned the gaze. "I'm so happy you stayed." I grinned at her comment.

"Me too." I smirked and enveloped her in a hug, which, surprisingly wasn't awkward at all. "Now, let's go eat some breakfast." We locked arms again and strolled down to the dining hall. Most of the way down, we remained silent. A comfortable silence, as always. We enjoyed each others company, even if we weren't chatting. I decided to break the silence. "So, I was wondering how long this festival is? And if I were to stay the whole time, I'd be gone some nights, you know, work." I shrugged.

"Well, it goes on for a week, yet some of our allies and trading partners may stay longer, like MErida, Rapunzel and Eugene, and Hiccup to name a few. And, hopefully you." She gave me a shy smile as I smirked down at her. Her eyes were more of an azure today, with shimmering stars in her eyes. Her charm I conjured for her still rested along her collarbone, and shining in the sunlightt from the window. "Well, only if you can, or want. I really wish you would-" I interrupted her by putting a finger to her lips to hush her.

"As you wish, My Queen." She grinned at the floor, shy as ever. "But some days I may not be here, and maybe around the world. You know, spreading winter around the world."

"That sounds exciting. How long does it take you to go around the world?" She asked. Now looking back up at me.

"Well, to spread it at EVERY part, it would take a few days, but I only do most of it, nobody wants snow at the equator, it would just melt automatically." I smiled. "I mainly go around near 30 degrees above or below the equator and spread from there, only takes about two days if I rush."

"That's so fascinating." She smiled at me.

"You really think so?" A blush heating my cheeks.

"Most definitely." She nodded. We both stopped in our tracks, both bewildered with each others eyes. Her delicate, soft fingers trailed into mine, and that heavenly icy burn retreated to my skin. "Jack," She murmured softly, "I don't know what it is about you, but you're different than the other men. You're fun, and young, and you can make me laugh, and we relate on so many levels, and we still have a lot to go to learn about each other. You're super fascinating, and, when you give me that boyish look and devilish charm, and that smirk, oh, you drive me insane. You make me feel like I don't have to be a queen all the time, I can relax, I can be a human."

I stopped Elsa from saying anything else. My palm rested on her cheek, slowly pulling her in towards me. Time stood still, and we were the only people in the universe. Gradually we inched closer, and our breaths straggled. Her lips crashed onto mine softly, and for a quick few seconds. Over far too soon. We pulled apart and rested our foreheads on each others.

"Don't tell a soul." She muttered.

"Especially not Anna." I laughed, making her laugh as well.

"Did we just-?" Elsa asked, in a soft voice.

"We most definitely did." I smiled. "I enjoyed it."

"I did too. I wish that it could've lasted longer." She half frowned.

"As you wish, My Queen." I whispered before I pulled her in and brushed our lips together. Her arms tangled around my neck, as mine lured her closer around her back. Seconds passed, and we felt like we were in our own bubble. We pulled apart to the soft sound of skipping down the hallway. We both lashed our heads over at the person that was there, not aware that we were still holding each other.

An excited Anna stood there, jaw down on the floor, with her royal blue eyes that were bigger than Norths belly. Her smile curled from ear to ear and she squealed, jumping up and down clapping.

"Anna," Elsa breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"Going to breakfast, but I should be asking YOU that question." She giggled.

"Um, nothing, we were just walking and talking." Elsa stuttered, attempting a lie. I let go on Elsa and she let go of me, carefully fixing her braid. I took a deep breath, and looked out the window, fixing my messy hair as well.

"Mmmmmhmmmm, you left out a part. What was it… SNOGGING!" Anna cheered as she ran passed us. "AND DON'T BE LATE TO BREAKFAST YOU TWO, IT'S CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!"

Elsa and I nervously laughed. "Well, next time that happens, remind me to fly us somewhere FAR FAR away."

"Let's just get to breakfast." She kissed my cheek and walked off, leaving me gazing at her beauty. Then reality kicked in, and I flew besides her, and stopped in front of her.

"Tease." I gave her a playful glare. She returned it and she giggled. I landed beside her and grasped her hand. Elsa looked down at it, and back up at me with a smile. "So, does this mean we're dating?" I smirked.

"Don't push your luck, Frost." She returned the smirk.

I conjured a snowflake in my fingers and twirled it around in the air. "Aren't snowflakes so beautiful? Every single one is different but magnificent in their own way."

"Now someone speaks my language." She giggled.

"You call me Frost, now I need a nick name for you. Snowflake?" I asked, looking down at her. "You're different, in your own spectacular way. And you're beautiful." Elsa's face turned crimson.

"You flatter me. Now come on, before Anna kills us." Elsa said, pulling my hand.

"If you want to be there fast, hold on." I grabbed her waist and lifted into the air, staff in hand. She clutched her arms around my neck, burrowing her face in my shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled, squeezing onto me.

"You're okay." I whispered in her ear. "I'd never drop you."

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3**

**What did you guys think? Who liked the kissingggggg? I know I did. WHAT TIME IS IT? SHOUT OUT TIME! **

**Thank you Frost Sapphire, GodzillaMan100, ShiraishiSaya, WickedgreenPhantom, and dieYoungorlikeForever for following the story!**

**Thank you GodzillaMan1000 and Mirria1 for favoring the story! **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and keeping up with me! Please Review and all that jazz, it makes me want to write more. BAEY.**


	4. CHAPTA 4 PEASANTS

**HEY GUYS! YOU'RE FAVORITE AUTHOR HERE! PRESENTIIIIIING, CHAPTA 4! I'm sorry to alert you, but I won't be able to update until after this weekend! *GASP* I know! I'm going camping, and I'll probably be mauled by bears or something (just kidding, there are no bears in Michigan unless you were at the zoo.) I'll probably be murdered by a cute guy or some shiz... (It's a huge group of people going...) But yeah, no updating until like monday or so. SHOCKING! Anyways, at part of this chapter is complete and utter shit writing, and other parts I actually tried, I wrote it at different times so yeah, NO JUDGING. Well, without further adooo... CHAPTA 4 PEASANTS**

Chapter 4

Elsa and I entered the dining hall, and took our seats. We were the last two to arrive, and somehow, the last chairs available were next to each other. I wonder… Elsa sat on the end and I was at her left.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Kristoff huffed. Anna nudged his shoulder and scolded him, and he looked like he understood why she was glaring.

"Sorry, Jack and I were a little delayed." Elsa spoke, fixing her fly away strands of hair.

"Here." I mumbled, helping her was a few strands that she missed. I slowly tucked them behind her ear and saw her expression. Her azure tinted eyes sparkled, just like her pendant. She had a sincere smile on her face and thanked me. She turned her attention to the conversation of the table.

"…And that's why I always bring a fry pan with me." Eugene finished his story of how they met. "They're far better than swords in my opinion, unless you want to-" Rapunzel cut him off.

"I think they get it. So, Hiccup, what's your family story?" Rapunzel turned to Hiccup.

"Well, it's a long story. My dad was chief of my tribe, Stoick the Vast. He was married to my mom, Valka. When I was a baby, I was pretty sick and my mom was afraid I wouldn't make it. Yet my dad, on the other hand, thought I'd grow to be the strongest of them all. One night, when dragons, yes, dragons, invaded our island, my mom tried to stop everyone from killing them. She thought it was stupid to kill dragons. She noticed our house was broken into by one, and she ran as fast as she could to protect me, I was only a babe. But the dragon wasn't going to hurt me, and I played with it. It accidentally scratched me with on of its talons I was playing with, and gave me this scar." He pointed to his chin. "I know I'm making this story EXASPERATINGLY long, but it all makes sense. The dragon saw my mother connect with it, she had an understanding of it, and as she says, 'we had the same soul'. The dragon abducted my mom as my dad grabbed me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Elsa commented, giving him a comforting smile.

"It's fine. Everyone in the tribe thought she was eaten by him. So, I went on with my life. I ended up being the weakest and the most bashed on. I was small and skinny and full of brilliant ideas, and never could kill a dragon. I made inventions that could take one down or kill it, and I snuck out during an attack to shoot a net. I watched the sky, and right before my eyes, a Night Fury was flying in the night! The most dangerous and hardest dragon to capture or kill! I shot my net, and to my surprise, it hit the dragon!"

"You're kidding, right?" Eugene asked, and Rapunzel slapped his shoulder.

"Actually, no. It went down just off of Raven Point. I found it the next morning, and attempted to kill it. But I looked it in the eyes, and it was just as afraid as I was. So, I cut him loose, and half his tail was ripped off. Since I didn't kill him and I brought him fish, he never hurt me. He had retractable teeth and I named him Toothless. I made more inventions so her could fly, but only with me riding him. I learned so many things about dragons. He became my best friend. I saved Berk through a crazy and utterly horrible battle with the queen dragon of the dragons nest, and I lost my leg." Hiccup raised his prosthetic leg. Everyone watched in awe. "I changed Berk forever. 5 years later, last year, I found my mother, another dragon rider. We were a family again, until my father died. The story is far too long, so, I think I'll tell you how later."

"Wow." Everyone awed, even I did. I have to admit it. I actually think this Hiccup guy is cool, since he has a girlfriend and all.

"I'm sorry your father died, Hiccup. If you ever need to talk, we're all here." Elsa smiled at him sincerely, and he returned the smile.

Everyone chatted for the rest of the hour, telling tales and munching on our pancakes. Merida told us about her mother turning into a bear after a huge mistake she made. Anna retold the tale of how Kristoff and her met, them giving each other longing looks. I decided to tell them about my true identity and who I was.

"And I'm the Guardian of Fun, Spirit of Winter. That's MY brilliant story."

"That's, amazing!" Rapunzel cooed. "You're actually a Guardian?"

"Should I demonstrate?" I asked, standing up. I ran past the table and jumped into the air, soaring around the chandelier, doing flips and such. "WOOOHOOOOO!" My voice echoed the room. The others were amazed. I landed beside Elsa, leaning on her chair smirking down at her.

"Well, that's a lot for one morning." Elsa sighed. "We're all dismissed, but if you wish to stay, you may. I'll be in my study if you need me." Elsa rised.

"May I escort you, m'lady?" I asked, offering my arm out.

"Sure." She smiled again, but obviously looked a little nervous. We walked out, arms linked, into the hallway. Once the door shut behind us, she made sure no one was round. She turned to me with a straight expression. "Jack, I like you, I really do, But it's happening all too fast. Can we please take steps? This is my first relationship, and you're the first guy I actually cared for." She stopped.

"I get it. Take it slow." I smirked at her. She seemed happy about my understanding and her smile reached her cheeks.

"Thank you." She started. "And also, the more you smirk, the harder it is for me to resist you."

"I know. I get that a lot." I leant against the wall and sent another smirk, and she groaned in frustration. She started walking away and I hopped off the cerulean wall. "Where are you going? I was going to escort you!"

"You can, as long as you don't smirk the rest of the way!" Elsa turned around and smirked at me playfully.

"Oh, game on."

After dropping Elsa off at her study I got lost in the hallways back to my chambers. I basically took all day to find it. So many doors, I swear! I even went outside four times! Now, here was the fifth. I opened the doors and gave up. I was standing in the beautiful front courtyard. I plumped down by the fountain in frustration, the one Elsa froze. I traced the flawless snowflakes with my finger, and frosted it over. "Something seems to be missing here…" I muttered to myself. And then, it came to me. The lack of snow! Oh shoot, Frost. You did it again. You got caught up in something else than spreading winter, during winter! I leapt into the air, and pointed my staff to the sky. Soon, snowflakes danced down to the cobblestone streets of Arendelle. "That's better."

Elsa's POV

During dinner, Jack was no where to be found. Oh, I didn't scare him off, did I? I wouldn't be surprised if he ran for the hills. I sighed in frustration and ignored the conversation. My thoughts kept trailing to Jack. Could he really have left me? Did he just bolt out of here and not look back? And I thought he had feelings for me too. Slimy pig. I excused myself from the table early, to check his room. I traveled the hallways searching for a sign for him. When I got to his door, I knocked, and when there was no reply, I opened the door. The window was open and his clothes laid on his tussled bed. It was dark and cold, not that it bothered me. The window was swinging open in the wind. He left.

I rushed to the window and shut it. I turned to the room and took it in. I felt alone. How could he leave me? How? Was it that I made us go slow? A tear slid down my cheek as I sat myself down on his bed, his navy blue comforters messy and wrinkled. I lit the candle on his nightstand and lied on the bed. Jacks minty pine smell still lingered on the covers. How could I have let him slip through my fingers?

"Dammit Jack, I actually liked you, and you left." I muttered. Then, I heard a rub against glass. I gazed at the window, and got closer to it. The panes we all coated in frost, but one had something scrabbled on it.

'Elsa, I'm sorry I couldn't stay for dinner, but I realized I needed to spread winter. I'll be back in two days at most, promise. Love, Jack.' I smiled at his note, and how it was left.

He'll be back! Oh, I can't wait! If only he was back tonight, if only. I opened the window, searching for him. Snow danced into the room, but I didn't care.

"Jack? Jack?" I shouted into the night, hoping he was still near. Not a sound was made. I slouched against the wall and slid down, curling into a ball.

The rubbing sound returned, and I gazed up at the pain next to it. There, was scribbled in the letter I, a heart, and a snowflake. I laughed at the sign, and took it as his goodbye.

"Good night, my Jack. In two days, I will see you. In two days, I will greet you and hold you again. Goodbye, My Guardian.

_Two days later_

Each night, I slept in Jack's room, hoping he'd fly through the window and hold me tight. But each night, my heart broke. I realized this was more than just a mere crush, but it was true feelings I had for Jack already. The way he is so relaxed about everything, and how he makes it all fun! His devilish charm and that boyish smirk makes me swoon. how his hair isn't combed straight back like all the other suitors, and how it's messy and wild. He looks extraordinary compared to the commoners. How his powers are so beautiful and smooth. The sapphire eyes are like oceans, and when he stares at me, I feel like I'm drowning, yet I'm still breathing. Doesn't he realize how everything he does drives me insane? I'm no longer the perfect Queen of Arendelle, I'm Elsa, happy and I embrace my differences now that he's in my life. I have to make sure he doesn't leave me.

"Elsa, come on, if he comes back before tonight he'll find you, I promise." I heard Anna from outside the door. "It's winter, thanks to Jack it snowed, now come on."

"What are we going to do?" I asked. There was a long pause before Anna answered.

"Do you, do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked softly.

That question was all too familiar. Everyday, I'd hear Anna call out for me to build a snowman with her again, but I never left my room. The pain Anna must have felt, never having a playmate and forced to stay alone in such a huge castle with nothing to do. I couldn't reject her again, no, I couldn't. I have to build the snowman Anna had been waiting years to build. I slowly stepped to the door, and turned the handle and smiled at her.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the stair case. Everyone was in the grand hall, waiting by the door, in thick coats. "Let's go!" I exclaimed as we budged through the door.

White powder scattered all around the cobblestone courtyard. I dashed into the sparkling snow and ran to the center, and decided that was the spot. This time, our snowy friend, Olaf came with us. He's been gone, accompanying his younger brother, Marshmallow, which he does every week, at my ice palace. All the girls rushed to my side and started to roll big chunks of snow around for a snowman.

"You know, I would use my powers right now to build it, but I think this would be more fun."

"Shore would be. Hey, where's Jack? Isn't he supposed to be back today?" Merida asked in her thick accent.

Thanks for bringing it up, I was hoping to get him off my mind. I thought. Oh well, don't let it bring me down. "He'll be back today, he promised. I know he will." I commented as I finished rolling my chunk of snow.

"Can you at least use your magic to put them together? It's too heavy!" Rapunzel puffed as she sat on the ground. Anna and I laughed.

"Sure." I pointed at the snow chunks and spiraled my fingers and the chunks lied out perfectly. Everyone smiled and cheered.

"Yay! Snow friend! Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf hugged the snowman and started a conversation with it.

"Man, it doesn't feel right without everyone here." I mumbled.

"Then build a snow jack! I'm sure it'll feel a bit better." Anna told me.

"Fiiine…" I groaned. I shut my eyes and thought of Jack. How perfect he is. How tall and skinny his is, yet strong. His snow white hair and beautiful eyes. His funny eyebrows and his boyish smirk. The crooked staff he always carried around. I pointed my hands at the snow. I circled my hands around and I opened my eyes. It was an exact replica of Jack, and it made me smile. I ran up to it and hugged it. "I miss you, Jack." I muttered quietly so no one could hear.

"Hey Kristoff, think fast!" I hear Eugene called out. I turn and see Kristoff hit with a snowball and laughing.

"You're on, Brunie!" He yelled back. Everyone started to exchange snowballs.

"Hey Elsa, build us forts! Guys against girls!" Punzie asked me, throwing a snowball at her husband and giggling.

"Right on it!" I started conjuring ice walls for the forts, each one had three sides. Everyone hid behind the walls and chucked snowballs over our ice fortresses.

The snow ball fight ended after an hour of a gruesome battle. During dinner, I again spaced out, waiting for Jack. Sure, I should be enjoying everyone's company, but I could only think about him.

"Oh, Elsa's got it deep." Merida giggled. Everyone joined in.

"What? I do not!" I exclaimed.

"Lass, don't try to conceal it. We know you're waiting for Jack. He'll shore be here before morning', I can feel it!" She jabbed at her food.

"I guess you're right." I mumbled, moving around my plate. "And, conceal what? There's nothing to conceal!"

"Honey, Anna told us." Punzie rested her hand on my shoulder.

"You did what?" I glared at Anna, fear overcoming her.

"Well, you two were SNOGGING in the HALLWAY. You could at least try to hide it better!" Everyones jaw dropped.

"SNOGGING?" Hiccup gasped. "How did I miss this?" He laughed.

"It was three mornings ago, the day Jack left. I was going down to breakfast and BAM. I see them, _embracing_ each other, KISSING!" Anna shouted. I slammed my head on the table, making everything shake.

"Well, at least I'm not having intercourse WITH AN OPEN DOOR!" I shot back at Anna and Kristoff, and Punzie and Merida squealed. Eugene high fived Kristoff.

"I told you to NEVER speak of that!" Anna yelled back, flushed as a tomato.

"Serves you right." I leaned back in my chair, smirking. "I'll excuse myself." I walked out the dinning hall before anyone could object. Anna! Why'd she have to tell them? I know, I should tell them, but not yet. I do really like Jack, and I don't know if it's more than I express it as. But I need him now. I need Jack.

I ran through the hallways, and up the stairs. All the romantic paintings sprawled across the wall made me miss him more and more, and I longed for him. My heart raced as I approached his door, hoping when I opened it that the window would be swinging open and he'd fly in and call me Snowflake. But my hopes died out like a flame in the cold. The window was latched shut, the bed untouched. My heart burned, in a painful way. My legs fell weak, and so did the rest of my body. I sat in the doorway, staring into the darkness. The darkness seemed so empty, so lonely. A wind howled on the window, rattling the panes. Could it be Jack? Possibly? I unlocked the window, and kept it slightly open. I took the candle stick off of his bed stand, lit it, and set it on the window sill, showing that it's open for Jack, in case he understood. I trailed around the room, a dark navy blue coated the walls, and his comforters. I walked to his dresser, and found it dirty with a dark dust.

"Didn't Marta clean his room today?" I muttered to myself. I shrugged the thought away and lied myself across Jack's bed. I stared at the ceiling, it was white like Jack's hair. The walls reminded me of his eyes when he's serious, they get darker. The cool breeze refreshed my brain, the cold feel radiating off his skin. Mint lingered in the air, floating through the room, the smell of Jack. "Ugh, get off my mind!" I yelled in frustration. "I wish that I didn't need you. Oh, what am I saying? I sound like a fool." I face palmed myself.

A soft creek sounded and gust of brisk air hit my skin. I smirked to myself, knowing what that meant. I sat up, smiling at the window, yet, it only faded away. The wind merely opened the window. I sighed, and shut it most of the way, and lied myself on his bed again. I unraveled my braid, slid off my flats, and made my ice dress into a nightgown, that didn't look puffy and unflattering. I rested, and shut my eyes, sleepiness taking over me.

Jack's POV

I rushed back to Arendelle, not able to wait to see Elsa. Yeah yeah, take it slow. If only I could tell my heart to, I wouldn't miss her so much. I wouldn't have dreaded leaving her side. At least I saw my buddy, Jamie, back in Burgess. I told him about Elsa, and he made goo goo eyes, probably trying to imitate how I appeared when I saw her.

The wind pushed me faster to Norway, and I dashed through the atmosphere. The thought of Elsa kept appearing in my mind, not able to get her out, though heaven knows I've tried. The stars twinkled like Elsa's steel blue eyes, and the clouds swirled around the moon, which makes Elsa's porcelain skin glow in the moonlight. Soon enough, I saw the village lights of Arendelle gleam off the bay, and a soared for the castle. I dropped into the courtyard, and saw two ice forts with snowballs everywhere, and snowmen. Man, what did I miss. Then, one catches my eye. Is that, a snow figure of me? They must have really missed me- or, at least, Elsa did. Wait, Elsa missed me? I ran into the bold wooden doors to the thought, not trying to waist any time.

"Elsa! Elsa!" I called out into the ballroom as I entered. No answer. "Snowflake! I'm back!" Not a single peep. No servants bustling around, and no giddy Annas or crazy red heads skipping through the halls.

"Jack?" I heard a deep, sleepy voice call.

"Hiccup? Where is everyone?" I questioned, running over to the tired boy on the stairs. Are those, dragons on his pajamas?

"ASLEEP. Which is what I was doing until you BUSTED in and started YELLING." He grunted. "Sorry, I'm just tired." He yawned, eyes half open. "And, the real question was, where were you?"

"Well, I have a job. I had to spread winter around the world. It's very important."

"Is it more important than Elsa?" He interrogated, and I gave him a glare.

"I didn't want to go, but I had to. Speaking of which, where is she?" I asked.

"Your bedroom, as she's been in for the past 2 days." I nodded and started walking up the stairs. But Hiccup grabbed my arm. "Wait, Jack, I wanted to apologize. I don't know why things were off to a rocky start, but I think we could make it up. You know, friends. I'm not a huge douche bag which I seemed like, so, what do you say? Start over?"

"Sure." I nodded. "Now, I should get to Elsa. See you tomorrow, Hic." I flew up the stairs before Hiccup could answer. I really need to get to Elsa. She's been in my room for 2 days? And she built a snow figure of me? I have to get there as fast as I can.

I reached my door, and slowly opened it. A single candle was lit, by the window, which was unlocked. Oh, so I could've gotten in through that? Darn. I looked to the bed, and saw a resting figure, sleeping peacefully. Her blonde, thick hair was let down, and spread over the bed, and she wore an ice night gown. I walked over to the window, locked it, and blew out the candle. I made my way to the bed, and sat beside Elsa carefully. As if on cue, she rolled over and slightly opened her eyes. Her milky white skin gleamed in the light from the moon, and her eyes sparkled.

"Jack," She mumbled and smiled. "You're back."

"You are correct, Snowflake. And I'll stay until I'm needed." I smirked at Elsa.

"I thought you promised no more smirking. It drives me insane." She stretched across the bed.

"Well, its unfair, because everything YOU do drives ME insane." I gave her that smirk again. "Let's play fair."

"I know, I said that we should take it slow, but, I've been thinking. I had a lot of time to come to this decision, and, we can go a SLIGHT bit faster." She grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled, leaning down to her. I gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, and she grinned.

"Tease." She gave me a playful glare. "I guess you don't want an actual kiss."

"Oh, I DO. I just have to get into my pajamas too." I stood up, and pulled off my sweatshirt. "See? Pajamas." Her expression was shocked, yet, satisfied.

"Just don't let Anna see us together like this." She giggled.

"Of course not. Don't want her thinking something ELSE." Without thought, I climbed under the blue covers and wrapped my arm around her waist. "You must still be really sleepy to realize that you're sleeping in my bed with me." I chuckled.

"Oh well. I can't ALWAYS be a queen, can I?"

"Most definitely not." I pulled her in and softly and slowly brushed our lips together. It felt like a burst of passion erupted in our hearts, and a burning explosion on our lips. A chilly warmth bursted on my skin, as her arms tangled around my neck. I could get used to this…

Our breath was staggered as we broke apart, our foreheads lingered inches apart, and our eyes locked. Elsa drew shapes on my chest with her delicate finger. "You know, Els, I might have to go again soon." She swallowed hard, and nodded. "But right now, it's me, you, and the moon."

"Sounds like a plan." She smirked at me. There was silence for a few minutes, she had her eyes shut, and I stared at her sleeping figure. One eye popped open and her glare bored into my soul. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You." I smiled. "You're so beautiful, Snowflake. I'd spend this whole night, gazing at you're beauty, no other thoughts in my mind other than you." She beamed, and smiled against my lips, giving me a soft kiss.

"You're too sweet, Frost. Goodnight." She mumbled and she nestled into my shoulder, her arm wrapped around my torso.

"One more thing," I whispered and tipped her head up, her eyes meeting mine. I crashed my lips to hers, with more passion than the first. She pulled away after a few seconds, smiling. "Okay, goodnight, My Snowflake."

"Goodnight, My Guardian."

* * *

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I THINK THE END WAS FABTASTICALLY FANTABULOUS. BUT THAT'S UP TO YOU. SHOUT OUT TIIIIIIIME! Shout out to FalchionLD5 for following the story, THANK YOU! Shout out to marialusca for favoring this story, thank you you're amazing. And Godzillaman1000 and KiPanda Cutie (Mah gurl) for favoring and following my profile! Now, if you guys want more, then please review and such! It drives me to want to write more, despite the _obvious_ desire to write about Jelsa. But the reviews is what keeps one going! Keep reading, and btw, we hit 400 views tonight! YOOHOO! Shout out also to EVERYONE who's been keeping up with me and supporting this story, it means so much to me. I hope this extra long chapter satisfies you for the weekend! If not, check out KiPanda Cutie's stories, "Winters Dawn" and "Avatar: The Queen of the Northern Water Tribe" (both Jelsa, I assure you) if you get bored this weekend and you've already read this chapter, CHECK THEM OUT. I LOVE HER BOOKS (AND HER) TO DEATH. SHE'S A SWEETHEART. GO READ THEM! Love you guys, see you when I get back ;D**


	5. CHAPTA 5 HOME DAWGSS

**(OPTIONAL, SCROLL PAST UNTILL NEXT PARAGRAPH AFTER THIS ONE, ITS A HUGE BORING A/N. JUST A WARNING.)**

**HEY GUYSSSS! I know, I'm super uper late, hate on me all you want. So, I got home Sunday night and wanted to die, I was crammed in a car with my cousins feet on mine (that's how squished I was, I'm a tall, naturally larger person so this did not work well for me) with my knee in a weird position and they were horrible for the next few days, and I lived off of hardly any sleep due to lightning strikes hitting nearly 100 feet away from our tents. Then, Monday I was writing, but had some writers block. Tuesday I hung with my bishes, as always, and I did so yesterday too. And possibly got kissed by a boy... SO THAT MEANS MY STUFF WILL BE MORE FLUFFIER! Okay, today, I wrote in the morning, was about to work on this stuff but my sisters were going to the gym and since I'm a bit too fluffy and not exercising anymore (besides skateboarding) I went, and fell asleep after I got home. SO THAT'S THE REASON THIS IS SO GODDAMN LATE (I hope you don't mind swearing...)**

**Well, you probably skipped that, that's chill. I needed to make this INSANELY short chapter to seem longer, and yeah. There's a lot of fluff and inappropriate parts. Have fun dying of feels. Okiiiieeee I won't waste ANY more valuable time of my dear readers, so, TADAAAAA CHAPTA 5 HOME DAWGS**

CHAPTA 5

Jack's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the sunlight. It was too bright… I realized Elsa was in my arms, peacefully resting. I examined her sleeping figure, and noticed her dress fell off her shoulder. I could't help but feel attracted to her, in all her beauty. but she isn't just a beauty, but everything about her, her personality, wisdom, powers, grace, EVERYTHING, even her _voice_.

I snuggled back in closely, her body pressed up against mine, her back to my chest. My arms embraced her curves, pulling her closer to me. My lips softly tailed along the bare skin of her soft shoulder, dragging gently. Her skin was as smoother than the flattest stone, and gave my lips tingles, and my belly butterflies. A soft moan was heard from Elsa, and she turned to face me.

"Morning." She mumbled, keeping her eyes half closed as she looked at me. Oh, that gaze, it drives me crazy, when she looks at ME.

"Morning, my beautiful Snowflake." I smiled, kissing her head. Elsa beamed crimson.

"Did you kiss my shoulder?" She murmured, giving me a playful glare.

"Maybeee…" I joked. "Why? Did you like it?"

"Possibly…" She smirked, giving me a peck on the lips. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

I returned the smirk, and bent my head down and dragged my lips on her shoulder again. "Stoooop!" She giggled.

"Why? Isn't it nice?" I grinned at her.

"Obviously. Now stop before Anna comes in." Elsa pushed me off her. I stuck out my tongue as she returned the gesture.

I made my way to the wardrobe, looking for something to throw over me, so in case Anna comes in its less awkward. "You just keep resting, beautiful. I swear I'll be quiet." I told her as she started stirring in the blankets. She stopped and I heard her lie down in the comforters, snuggling a pillow. I grinned over to her, and saw her cuddling with my pillow, looking at me with seductive eyes. "Oh, why do you do this, Elsie?"

"Do what?" She mumbled, curling her delicate finger, beckoning me to come closer. I followed her command and came to the bed, carrying my black vest over. She took it from my hands and put it behind her. "Come and get it." She smirked. I tried to reach over her, and she grabbed my arms, looking me in the eyes, lips parted slightly, begging to be kissed.

"Oh, you are so alluring right now." I muttered. With her other hand, she groped the back of my neck and pulled me down, drawing my lips to hers, crashing them together. It was like two worlds colliding, and an explosion of passion and love. She released my arm, and clutched onto my back, pulling me closer to her as our lips danced together. "Scratch alluring, more like irresistible." I mumbled between kisses. She giggled and we smiled against each others lips.

Then, I heard the door creak open, "Elsa are you okay- Oh God, sorry!" Kristoff called from the doorway. I jumped off Elsa and threw my vest on, not thinking. "It's just, I uh, heard groans, or were they moans? You know what, um, I'll see you at breakfast." He stuttered and shut the door. Elsa and I stared at each other, hearts pumping insanely. Then we started laughing, did Kristoff catch us kissing? And more?

"Your vest is inside out, you dork." She snorted.

"Will you assist me?" I asked, giving her a smirk. She bit her lip and grinned, crawling over to me. She knelt on her knees on the bed and slowly took it off, brushing my skin with her fingers, her eyes trailing along my chest and up to mine, locking in place. She slid the fabric off my shoulders, and looped it around so it was right. I kept my eyes on hers as I took it from her, and slowly wrapped it over my body. She held onto my collar, folding it until it was smooth, and looked back up at my eyes. "It is so hard for me to resist you right now." I mumbled.

"Like what?" She raised an eyebrow. I enveloped her into my arms, holding her tightly against me. I rested my chin on her head, and gave a quick kiss on her hair.

"Like this." I whispered.

"I'd like that." She stroked her hand up and down my back, drawing circles on it. I agreed with a slight moan, not wanting to break the silence. We rocked back and forth a smidgen, and felt super comfortable, just randomly hugging. The silence was broken by a squeal from outside. Anna barged in the door and Elsa and I let go of each other. She just stared at us for a while, grinning wildly. "Um, are you okay Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Kristoff caught you two snogging, didn't he?" Her smile was larger than ever, it was really creepy.

"Anna, you're being absurd. Have you been sleeping alright? You have bags under your eyes." Elsa held her cheeks and examined Anna's eyes.

"I'm fine Elsie. Now tell me, are you guys courting yet? Because if not, this stuff," She gestured to us, "Won't be happening until you're dating." Elsa played with her hair, and I scratched the back of my neck. Elsa and I exchanged looks, and she sat back down on the bed.

"We're not courting, we're just…" She couldn't find the word, and I decided to finish it for her.

"…In like?" I shrugged, spearing my hair with my fingers.

"Uh, huh. More like in love." She skipped out the door.

"IN LIKE!" I yelled out the door at her, and shut it. "Anna, huh? Is this how she was all your life?"

"Well, actually, only for the past 2 years I've actually let her in my room. For all those years before, she was always on the other side of the door." She sighed, playing with the down comforter. I walked to the window, not knowing what to say. I just simply nodded, and gazed out over Arendelle. My shoulder leaned up against the wall as I watched the snow dance down to the roof tops, and kids starting to leave their houses to play.

I heard Elsa giggle, and turned my hand to her. I gave her a sly smile, and raised an eyebrow. "Did you just giggle?"

"Maybe…" She covered her face with the blanket. I stepped over to the bed and sat, pulling the covers off her.

"Tell me why or else consequences will follow." I threatened.

"NEVER!" She yelled. Then, I bounced over to her, and started tickling her crazy. "Jack! STOP!" She laughed repeatedly, slapping my chest to get me off her. "FINE FINE! I'LL TELL YOU! NOW STOP!" She caught her breath as she calmed down, and I sat back with my hands behind my back. "Okay, you just looked so handsome up there, leaning against the wall looking out at my kingdom, and the fact that the snow falling wasn't me, and it was you, just made me giggle."

"Really?" I questioned her again, crooking an eyebrow. "Or was it how _extravagant_ I look?" I posed dramatically, making her giggle again.

"Yes, that too. And, have you seen your hair in the morning?" She laughed at me.

"Hey, I STRIVE for this look." I pointed at my head. "Would you rather my hair flat and boring? I could do that."

"Let's see it." She challenged. I smirked at her and headed for the vanity, where there was a hair comb. I sat in front of it, and combed roughly, making my hair flat. I looked at her, my hair falling into my eyes, and lifted my thumbs up. She laughed and approached me, grabbing the comb from my hands. "Let me do it." She started to comb it back, smooth and straight. We stared in the mirror for a minute, and burst out in laughter. "You look like a dork." She giggled.

I stood up a bowed, and strut around the room, "Lord Jackson Overland Frost, of the North Pole." I bowed, speaking in the most posh voice I could. "Excuse me, m'lady, but you look lovely this evening." I took Elsa's finger and gently kissed them.

"My, you flatter me. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and you look dashing. Who did your hair?" She laughed, holding her empty hand to her heart.

"Only the best in the land, my soon to be girlfriend." I smirked.

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"You." I chuckled, and grabbed her, spinning her in circles. She giggled and laughed, looking happier than ever. I put her onto her feet and her deep, steel blue eyes gazed up at mine.

"Well, that could be arranged." She gave me a small smile, and stared into my eyes. I leaned in towards her lips, but at the last second pecked her cheek. "Tease." She scolded.

"Sorry, but just getting back at you." I smirked. "We should get ready, I'll meet you down at breakfast."

She gave me a quick peck and let me go, "Okay. See you in a bit." Elsa scurried out the door, giving me a small glance as she smiled back at me. The door shut and it was just me in the quiet room. I stepped towards my wardrobe, but noticed something on the dresser.

"Is that..?" I asked, yet, I already knew what it was. Black sand. "Shit."

"Jack, where are you going?" Elsa asked, chasing me out the door.

"To the North Pole. I'm sorry I can't stay for breakfast, but this is urgent." I tried to sooth her worries by putting my hand on her shoulder.

"You can't leave me again, you were only here for the night!" She exclaimed.

"I don't want to leave you, trust me. But you might be in danger from this." I held her cheek, looking her into the eyes.

"Take me with you." She pleaded, her palm resting on my hand.

"I wish it were that easy, Snowflake. I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell the others I'm sorry." I touched my lips to her forehead, pressing them there for a few moments. "You need to take care of your guests, while I need to take care of this problem. I won't be too long."

I started to walk through the courtyard when, "Jack, wait!" I turned to have Elsa's arms laced around my waist, burying her face into my sweatshirt. "Please, be safe."

I held her back tightly, and wished I didn't have to go. Seeing her this upset about me leaving broke my heart, but that'll give me a reason to come back as soon as I can.

Elsa's POV

Jack started to step away, slowly making his way through the courtyard, on his way to leave me again. I can't let him go, not yet. "Jack, wait!" I called, running towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and hid my face into the soft fabric of his sweatshirt. "Please, be safe." I mumbled, holding back my emotions. He returned the embrace, oh, why does he have to go? What's the reason? He never told me. _Please, please come back soon._

Just like that, I felt a gust of wind, and cold surrounding me. I opened my eyes to the realization of being alone in this God forsaken courtyard. His footprint in the snow ended right in front of me, each bare footed imprint digging deep into the cold ice. I felt week in my knees, not having anyone to support me. Jack was gone, he left just like that.

And now, I'm alone.

**BA BA BAAAAA! I know, short, yet so much happened. Ha, I guess Elsa doesn't care about going 'slow'. WHAT IS THIS SO CALLED SLOW THEY SPEAK OF? AS LONG AS THEY DON'T SAY LOVE YET IT SEEMS LEGIT. Okie, WHAT TIME IS ITTTTT SUMMA TIIIIME JK its shout out time! (BTW I spent a long time writing lists on who did what, and to dieYoungorliveForever, I'm sorry I said like instead of live [ha, when I was typing i said love])**

**Reviews: THANK YOU stormraiser27, Sabina Mohammad (Sabina, I like it, FEISTY), and KiPanda Cutie (Mah bishh) FOR REVIEWING MY LOVELY STORY, THE MORE LOVELY REVIEWS FROM MY LOVELY READERS ABOUT MY LOVELY CHAPTERS MAKE THEM EVEN LOVELIER.**

**Follows: THANK YOU Nichole Storm, Sabina Mohammad, TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco (I love that name, I feel like you watch the TV show Awkward. Your name pretty much sums up my life), and XxJelsaxX (Those XxxX's make it even more fabrurous) FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY**

**Favorites: THANK YOU Sabina Mohammad and XxJelsaxX FOR FAVORING MY STORYYYYY Y'ALL WHO FAVORITE BE MAH FAVORITE (GET IT? NO? OKAY BYEE...)**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST... FOLLOWING AND FAVORING YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR, MUAH: THANK YOU Sabina Mohammad and stormraiser 27 FOR FOLLOWING/ FAVORING MEEEE!**

**Wow, these are long A/N's, yet short chapter. I swear, THE STORY IS GONNA GET 10X AWESOMER I PROMISE (AND YES, AWESOMER IS NOW A WORD, I HAVE AN ENGLISH TEACHER OF A FRIEND THAT I WENT CAMPING WITH AND SHE HAS THE AUTHORITY TO MAKE UP WORDS, SO SHES DOING THAT FOR ME) There will be a lot of plot twists and things you'd NEVER expect to happen. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN CAMEL. I dunno. BAEY SEE YOU NEXT TIME, LOVE YOU ALL, NOW GET OUUUUT 3**


	6. CHAPTA 6 PEACHESSSSS

**HELLLLLOOOO my lovely and beautiful readers! I have exciting news! So, on Tuesday, during my physical therapy, I had 20 minutes of boredom getting this heat pack thing on my shoulder. Yes, it felt like Jesus. But that's not the point, it's that I saw a beautiful number, of 999 views. I was all "OH MY GOSH! ONE MORE VIEW!" and I was going insane. And then, my beautiful and wonderful best friend told me to check again. And she was my thousandth read! Thank you MERKERNER you da bombbbbbbb! So yeah, we're over 1,000 views now! YAY! Okay, now, onto the story. MAJOOOOORRRR PLOT TWISTTTTTT! You'll love it. It's not the longest chapter, but a lot goes down. And I've been busy. So deal with it. Okay! ON WITH THE STORYYYY!**

CHAPTA 6

Elsa's POV

"So he just, left?" Merida asked, as all the girls and I sat in the living room, catching up on each other. "Just like that?" Her thick, Scottish accent rang.

"Yeah… He was freaking out, and said a lot of crazy stuff." I sighed, tracing the embroidery in the rug with my eyes. An orange glint from the fire shone down on the carpet, giving the soft blue a tangy twist.

"That little-! I thought he was the PERFECT suitor for you. And now he's just gone all the time!" Anna paced in front of the fire place, her shadows scattering all over the room.

"Anna, calm down. I'm sure there's more to it. Jack isn't one to be like that. I know him." Rapunzel assured. "Actually, I have something to admit."

"What is it Punzie?" Merida asked, and everyone watched Rapunzel's stressed expression.

"Well, I-" She stuttered, stroking her brown hair. Her soft voice sounded like a song as words rolled off her tongue. I could listen to her speak for hours. "I met Jack before." Everyone gasped as she spat the sentence out. "When I was alone, stuck in my tower, I always looked out my window when I was really little. A boy, in a blue sweatshirt and brown trousers, no shoes, white spiky hair, as if the wind brushed it that way, and a staff, always flying in the sky. One night, while Mother Gothel was gone, I called out to him as he flew."

Everyone inched closer to Punzie as she told us the tale of how she met Jack. "He came to my tower, and flew in the window. He spoke to me softly, bewildered that I could see him. I was always confused about that bit, but besides that, nothing else was. He told me tales of the world, adventures, snow ball fights, and bothering the Easter Bunny." She giggled to herself. "He made me think that the world wasn't as cruel as Gothel told me. He made me want to go explore the world, and not be afraid. After awhile… He left."

"Why'd he leave?" I questioned.

"I came back one day after he left, I was happy, he was gone for a few years. He told me he had a job, that he was protecting me and all the other children of the world, and that he might not be able to see me anymore. He was dedicated to his job as a Guardian, and kept the ones he cared about safe. He also told me that if Santa saw him keeping me up and playing with me while I should be asleep and he should be working, he'd put us on the naughty list." We all giggled.

"That's a beautiful story. Did he ever come back?" Anna asked Punzie.

"No. Soon on, I forgot about Jack Frost, and thought about what my mother told me. I guessed I never stopped believing in Jack, and when I saw him, I knew he'd never remember me. My hair was brown and short, and I grew up. I was no longer a kid. And I wasn't the loner child anymore, I'm the Princess, surrounded by people I love. And out of that stupid tower." Punzie took a long sigh, brushed her fingers in her hair and hooked her hands around her neck. Her green eyes locked with mine. "So, what did Jack say?"

"Well," I sighed. "He was shaking, I know that. He was very jumpy, but concentrated at the same time. Determined, if you will. Angry, oh so angry, yet scared. It was strange. He didn't want to leave, I know that. He said he was going to the North Pole, that it was urgent, and, that…" I paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I might be in danger from this."

"Oh, Elsa, this is serious!" Merida practically yelled, her soft hands clasped over mine.

"Whatever this is, I promise Jack can take care of it. What do you think Anna?" Punzie gushed. Anna stood in the corner of the room, hand placed on her chest, her jaw dropped, as if to make a word, yet not a sound erupted from it. Her royal blue eyes shone with concern and sadness, and she looked back and forth at us all.

"Do I have to give my input?" She mumbled ever so softly.

"Oh, Anna." I stood, stepping over to her as fast as I could, avoiding the furniture. I enveloped her in an embrace, and pulled her in tightly. I could feel her shaking just as much as Jack was this morning. "Anna, I'll be fine. Jack will protect me. Him and the Guardians. And all of you guys." I pulled away, and looked at everyone, keeping one arm wrapped around Anna.

"What about us?" Eugene asked as he popped his head in the door. "Mind if we join you or is it still girl time?"

"Not at all." Merida said as the boys filed in, and found spots within the living room. Hiccup sat next to Merida, as usual. Eugene with Punzie, Kristoff sat on a love seat and Anna let me go, joining him. I sat by myself, in a white, plush chair.

"So, what did we barge in on?" Kristoff asked as he snuggled with Anna.

"Oh, just talking. Especially why Jack has been gone so much." His lover replied.

"So, supposedly, Jack came home last night, and in the morning he left again. He was really freaked out when he left." Rapunzel shrugged.

"I know he came home last night. He woke me up yelling 'Elsa! Elsa I'm back!'. I obviously came down and told Jack where Elsa was and we chatted for a bit." Hiccup shrugged. "He didn't seem unusual though. He was just eager to see his Queen, as any of us would if we were madly in love with you."

I blushed. "He's not in love with me. And definitely not madly. We've only known each other for a number of days."

"Well, why was he acting all fishy?" Eugene asked. Then all the boys gave me a look, as if I was the reason.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up. I am not the reason! Jack told me he didn't want to go, but he had to. Something about me being in danger. He's with the Guardians now. He didn't tell me anything else, besides he'll be back soon." I pointed out.

"Well, I sure miss the boy. He better come back tomorrow." Merida yawned. "Well, I'm getting sleepy. And it's late. See you all at breakfast?"

"Definitely. Hey, Eug, I'm getting tired too. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late." Punzie gave Eugene a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry. Goodnight." He replied.

"Anna looks pretty beat, I should take her to bed." Kristoff offered.

"No, I'll take her. You guys stay and chat, I'm getting tired as well. Goodnight, guys." I spoke. I picked Anna up and shoved her a bit so she could gain the slightest bit of consciousness for us to walk to her room. "Wake up, sweetie." I told her.

"What are you saying, I've been up for hours." She yawned, and then started to doze off again.

"Yep. You're definitely tired. Come on Anna, let's walk to bed."

"Mkay." She murmured as we slowly made our way to Anna's quarters. Once we got there, she started to wake up a bit, and she sat on her bed. Her room was a variety of greens and purples throughout the room. As you can guess, those are her favorite colors. I grabbed a night gown for Anna and she got changed behind the changing curtain. "You know Elsa, you're too sweet to help me with this." Her words were slurred from sleepiness.

"Well, I'm your sister, isn't that what we do for each other? And I'm still trying to make up for all the years I kept away from you." I shrugged as I fixed her bed for her. Anna stepped out and I laughed. "Your gown is on backwards." Anna looked down at herself and we giggled.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter. I'm only going to sleep, right?" She sat down on the bed with me and sighed. She peered over at me a smiled. "You really deserve to be loved, Elsa." Anna smiled sweetly.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. "Where did this come from?"

"I'm talking about you and Jack." I rolled my eyes. "Just, hear me out. You don't have to get married just yet, and you don't have to commit to anything yet. But I think that Jack is the one for you. And I'm not just saying that. I see the way he looks at you, with those side glances, and longing gazes. I remember since the first time he heard you speak he fell in love with your voice. He really likes you. I know he does. I bet he's crazy for you, and I bet you're the same."

"Anna, you're being silly. He doesn't look at me like that, and my voice isn't something you'd fall for. He'd _never_ be crazy about me, and I'm not crazy about _him_ either."

"Elsa, just open up to love! It's amazing!" She hugged a pillow and lied back. "It's everything you dreamed it would be as a kid. When you find the right guy, you just know it. You feel like you're drawn together by a silver cord. His touch would give you this tingling, odd feeling that no one else can give you. His smile drives you crazy, and his eyes are like your own world!" Anna sighed.

"Well, it does sound nice…" I played with the golden and purple embroidering on the comforter. "But I don't think I'm ready for the whole thing. I mean, I like Jack, a lot. I feel like a different person around him, but in a good way. But I've never felt this way before. It's scary to think about."

Anna clasped her hand onto mine gently. "Well, then give it time." She shot me a sweet smile.

"Since when did you know about giving things time? You got engaged to a man you just met." I remarked, making us both laugh.

"Hey, hey, hey, I spent a _year_ with Kristoff before getting married. I think that's enough time. Well, for me at least." She pointed out, giggling even more. Oh, it was so great to be able to talk about these things with Anna. To actually be a sister to my very own, it feels amazing.

"Well, we'll see. I should go, you look exhausted. I'll let you sleep." I stood up, and was about to make my journey to my room when…

Anna grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I focused my attention on her. "Hey, Els, don't worry about making it up to me. Just being in your presence makes up for it all." I sent a smile at Anna, trying to hold back tears. I nodded, no words slipping out of my rosy lips, trying not to let my tears fall.

"You're the best." I let out in a soft whisper, and a tear about to fall. Her words were so sweet and genuine, and for once, I didn't feel guilty. "Goodnight, Anna."

"Night Elsie." She smiled and released my hand, blowing out her candle. I made my way out the door and slowly but surely shut it. I leaned my back against the wall outside her room, let out a deep breath, and let the waterworks fall.

Pitch's POV **(*GASP* DUN DUN DUUNNNNNN! By the way guys, this part goes back to the second night Jack was away, yep, back from Chapter 4. Just saying.)**

Fear. My largest strength and weakness.

Fear kept me hidden in the dark for 18 years, but now, I'm set free of my misery. For, there was one who has more fear than I, and drove me out of my underground lair. The fear has driven over the past 15 years, and built dramatically over the latest. For this, poor, unfortunate soul has risen the man built out of fear, the one who delivers an ounce of fear among the petty children of the world, the one who ruled the world with his nightmares and gave the 'Dark Ages' it's title. For I am the Boogey Man. I, am Pitch Black.

The pathetic Guardians can't protect this poor soul, not when they don't know I've returned. They all think I'm underground, cowering away to my fears of not being seen, not of being feared, and being dominated by those stupid good do-ers, the Guardians. The fear devoured me whole, until, one day, I felt it. I felt the adrenaline, the darkness, an expressive tingling throughout my spine. For that, was power. And my power requires one asset. Fear.

Eighteen _dreaded_ more years passed, the tingling grew, my heart raced, and I knew it was time. As there was fear within others, my fears vanished. I rose above my nightmares, and took charge again. I looked for the unfortunate child, to find the one who fed me my power, spoonful by spoonful. I followed my sense, feeling drawn to a certain castle along a beautiful bay. Each window I passed as I floated on my cloud of nightmares, the more power I felt rush through my veins. And there was the window. One with merely a candle lit on the windowsill within the stone brick fortress. I creaked the window open, to get a better glance. And then, I saw it. A child? No, no, far past that. A woman, tall, strong, and independent. The moonlight reflected off her porcelain skin, receiving a milky glow. Her steel eyes shimmered like the stars of the night, her lips red as blood. Her hair fell loosely down her back, in thick waves down to the crook in her spine. It was platinum, shimmering in the night. She bore a blue nightgown, which was more flattering than the typical one. Her sleeves traced her arms, and fell loosely at her wrists. Her neckline revealed her prominent collarbone, with a crystal pendant resting against her skin. The rest of the gown trailed against her body until her waist, fluttering like a sheet in the wind. Her smile shone towards me, as if she was expecting a hero, a prince to whisk her away. But the expression faded. Her eyes fell, as did her head. She took deep breaths with disappointment. She then lied back down and slept peacefully within the navy blue covers.

I sat and watched, not able to get my eyes off her. _Why was such a beautiful creature scared? Why did fear radiate off of her porcelain skin? How could something so perfect be broken?_

"Elsa! Elsa!" I recognized that dreadful voice. "Snowflake! I'm back." I'd know that voice from anywhere. The reason I feared rejection and loneliness. The reason I was trapped for 18 years. Jack Frost.

A minute later I heard footsteps outside the door. The knob rattled and light shone from the hallway. As soon as the door opened I disappeared into darkness, teleporting outside the window I came in from. I hid against the wall, hoping he wouldn't see me. I peeked in, seeing his back was to the window. I sighed and peered through. The woman started to wake as Jack sat on the bed. They started talking, though I couldn't hear it. Then the boy leaned in and kissed her head. Are they…? Jack then stood, taking off his blue sweatshirt, standing tall, with his back to me. The woman blushed to her sight, and gazed in awe. She giggled and he hopped into bed next to her, wrapping his lanky arms around her. Then, their lips touched. I felt an unholy and unforgiving feeling in my chest. A pounding, and burning pain erupted in my veins and stomach, and I was fuming. I couldn't bare another second of this torture, and teleported back to my god forsaken lair.

There, I sat in my dark throne, with an empty feeling leaking into my chest, and my mind replaying what I saw. The beautiful girl- no, _woman_ in the room, the one that gave me my power, alone and fragile. Then, that naive boy coming in and ruining everything. I ran my hand over the pain in my chest and stopped at the left side where I felt a strange feeling. A pumping, beating like a drum inside my body, an unnatural occurrence and feeling. _Do I have, a heart?_

_**Damn.**_** Sorry, had to. T'was too beautiful. Who thinks they like this plot twist? *Raises hand* You see, I don't think villains are ALWAYS bad. And when Pitch is bad, it always annoys me. DON'T WORRY! IT'S STILL JELSAAA! This story will get pretty intense, I'm telling ya. This is just the beginning to CRAZINESS. Your feels will be insane, promise ;) OKAY! SHOUT OUT TIMEEEEE!**

**Reviews- THANK YOU stormraiser27, Kalypso, The Guardian Joe (mah bestie IRL, jus sayin. He fab.), and AFangirlofSorts FOR YOUR FANTABULOUS REVIEWS! IF YOU WANT A SHOUT OUT, THIS COULD BE YOU, IF YOU JUST TAPPED THE REVIEW BUTTON AND TYPED SOMETHING FABULOUS. YOU COULD BE AS FLAWLESS AS THEM.**

**Favorites- Thank you AFangirlofSorts and The Guardian Joe for favoring my story! You two must be my fangirls. **

**Follows- And yet again, thank you AFangirlofSorts and The Guardian Joe for following my story! You guys da baeeee**

**OKAY GUYS WELL THAT IS IT FOR SHOUT OUTS, AGAIN IF YOU WANT ONE BE AWESOME FOR ME AND DO ANY OF THAT ABOVE. TRUST ME, I REPLY TO EVERY REVIEW. IT MAKES ME SO FLIPPIN HAPPY TO SEE ANOTHER REVIEW. THAT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE. Which I might soon… Well, you fabulous author is saying goodbye now and getting started on chapter 7! And I'm thinking of starting question things. REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS!**

**QOTC (question[s] of the chapter) : 1. Do you think Chapter 7 should start off with Jack and the Guardians?**

**2. Do you like Pitch having this newly found soft side?**

**3. Do you dislike all these long A/N's?**

**4. Last one: do you like pancakes?**

**Reviews your answers! Love you all. GOODNIGHTT/MORNINGG/AFTERNOONN 3**


	7. CHAPTA 7 WATER MELONESSSSS

**HAYYYYYYYYYY! It's your fabulous author with yet ANOTHER chapter! Applause is accepted, and very much appreciated. *clap clap* Okay, down to business. This Chapter is gonna be a littleeee…. DIRTY. If you're under the age of 13 PLEASE DO NOT READ. PM ME AND I WILL INFORM YOU OF WHAT HAPPENS IN A SUMMARY. I AM NOT THE REASON OF THERAPY NEEDED FOR THOSE 12 AND UNDER. JESUS. Okay, so, I'm not going to talk a lot in the beginning, so HERE! TAKE IT YOU FILTHY ANIMAL! Here's CHAPTA 7!**

THE SEXIEST WINTER SPIRIT'S POV

The brisk air bounced against my sweatshirt, as I flew through the night. I've been flying for hours, being delayed by the many children of the world. They'd ask for more snow and I had to oblige. I tried to get to my destination as fast as I could. "Just a bit faster." I muttered into the wind. As always, it quickened. "Thanks wind."

Over a mass of tall white mountains layered in snow, was a canyon, holding the slightest civilization within. Inside was a building, with glowing windows that gave a sense of comfort during the storm. Snow hit my eyes, yet I didn't mind. It was my little blizzard, symbolizing my wreckless mind. As I arrived I pulled on the tall, main door to the parlor, which led to the globe room. Colors swirled around the room, with miscellaneous toys and trinkets flying around. Everyone was busy, yetis finishing up their last round of gifts, elves eating North's cookies and messing around, and most of all, North, running around the workshop, checking lists off.

"North, North!" I called to him. His eyes lifted from his clip board and focused on me.

"Ah, Jack! Where have you been, eh?" North asked, his Russian accent ringing.

"North, it's not the time for chit chat-"

"I'll say. It's just about Christmas, in merely days! I've got a job to do!" He walked past me, eyes scanning the lists again.

"You've got to listen to me. This is serious!"

"Nothing is more serious than Christmas." North chuckled.

"This is more serious than Christmas." I demanded. The whole workshop went silent, eyes on North and I. The constant buzz of the building was hushed, and it was complete and utter silence.

"Jack," He mumbled. "Walk with me." His hand rested on my shoulder, pulling me away from the crowd. He pushed me into his office, full of ice ramps and toys that he crafts. "What is it, Jack?"

"It's Pitch." I spat. "I found his sand in my room-" North cut me off.

"Your room? What room? The only room you have is here, and trust me, the yetis clean it everyday. Not a single speck of black sand."

"North, listen. I was hanging around Arendelle, a small kingdom is Norway. I met some people there, and they're having me stay for a bit." North beckoned me to continue. "Well, the princess found me. I made conversation, expecting her not to believe in me, and bam! She was talking to me. I told her my name and she knew it right away. They never told me why. She wanted me to be a suitor for her sister-"

"Woah, hold it. Is it by chance, Queen Elsa, of Arendelle?" North asked. I nodded slowly. North's face lit up with surprise, and had a sly smirk on his face. "She's a keeper."

"How do you know her?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I'm Santa. I deliver gifts to all the children. But it's been a WHILE since she's been a kid. Is she pretty still?"

"BEAUTIFUL!" I gasped. "She's absolutely gorgeous. I thought she'd be lame and everything, but she is just, amazing. Well, Elsa made me stay the rest of the festival and hopefully longer, and you know, she stayed in my room while I was gone, and I found black sand."

"Jack, I'm sorry I can't tend to these issues. Nothing but sand has appeared. It's days until Christmas, and I can't give these issues the attention it needs right now. Yet, I'll make sure Bunny is stationed around Arendelle, just to be cautious. Is that enough for now?" I nodded. "Good. Now, why are you here when you can be with Elsa? When it's almost Christmas? You shouldn't worry during the best time of the year!" He chuckled.

"You're right, North. I should go spend time with Elsa and everyone." I stood tall, and readied myself for flying.

"Woah, wait. It's almost Christmas, shouldn't you get her a little, something something?" North played with his eyebrows and turned around, and pulled a lever hidden in a bookshelf. The bookshelf moved to the side and I gazed in awe. There was a safe, a especially large one. He twisted a key inside it and opened the door. Inside lied numerous treasures and gold within. We stepped inside and he started scanning the items for a gift. Suddenly, his face turned stressed. "You know, I did have good gifts for the _girl_, if you know what I mean, but, I can't find any that would suit Elsa. Oh wait, here. Take this. Go find some stores, and find her the perfect gift." North handed me a sack of gold.

"You sure, North?" I looked up at the giant man. He chuckled.

"Jack, it's Christmas! And you have a GIRLFRIEND!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, who has a girlfriend?" A, Australian accent rung in my ear. "Jacky?"

"Yep! It seems to be our boy here found himself a worthy girl!" North chuckled. Bunnymund started to slug my shoulders playfully.

"You got yourself a girl, huh mate? Who is this unfortunate girl?" Bunny teased.

"Hey, listen up, kangaroo. She's not unfortunate. And she isn't my girlfriend. We just have an, er- thing." I scratched the back of my head, trying to not get too irritated.

"Whatever you say. North here will fill me in. Speaking of, you _beckoned_ me?" Bunny walked past me, towards North.

"Oh, yes I did. But first, bye Jack, have a good Christmas. We speak more of the issue after? Don't worry it away. Spend your time not worrying about anything but Elsa." North shut the doors to his office, leaving me in the globe room. The wooden door lay a foot from my nose, leaving me stirred. Is she, my girlfriend? Ah, what am I saying. Let me just get back to Elsa...

Elsa's POV

I lie back in my bed, uncomfortable. I felt an empty space on the bed, and wished it was occupied. It was unsettling, feeling alone again. It's like, for a second, I was happy, surrounded by people who loved me, and especially a guy I had feelings for, and returned them to me, and the next, I'm in my room again, shut away from the rest of the world. It was this amazing, comforting feeling when Jack's arms were around me, I felt safe an protected. Oh, the feelings he gives me, I don't even know the words for them! Wait, what are they? What are these feelings Jack gives me? What do they mean?

Soon enough I couldn't stand the room. The icy blue walls are far too familiar. The designs on my door remind me of being locked away, and never to watch my beloved sister grow. I slammed my fists against the bed in defeat, and sat up. I sighed as I gazed at the mirror that was opposite of me. I stared at my reflection, Not taking my eyes off myself. And then, I heard a loud window creak. Footsteps sounded in the room beside mine. I knew exactly what that meant. I fixed the falling strands of my braid as I walked towards the mirror. I made sure that my makeup from earlier wasn't smudged and that my night gown was adjusted perfectly. I quietly made my way through the hall and to the door beside mine. I softly knocked and waited. Silence. My patience started to fail me, and my stomach churned. I knocked again after the silent pause, and heard footsteps once again. The knob turned, and the door slowly opened. There lied a perfect pair of sapphire eyes, beaming down behind white tussled bangs. A white smirk crept beneath his pink lips.

"Well, hello Snowflake." His deep voice echoed in my ears. "Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't really sleep in my room." I mumbled. He tossed his head back gently.

"Well, I was kinda doing stuff." He shrugged. I gave him a confused look and he chuckled. "Don't worry, only missing you." He bit his lip as he smiled down at me. "Come on in, spend the night?"

"Oh thank God." I breathed, before wrapping my arms around his neck and crashed my lips onto his. His arms laced around the crook of my back, pulling me in closer. I pushed us through the door and shut it as we entered. I separated our lips and shoved him onto the bed, smirking down at him. He sat up and lifted his sweat shirt off of his back, and flung it onto the floor. Then he focused his attention on me, gazing at my figure. He gently pulled my waist towards him as he softly kissed the stomach of my dress.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured against the fabric. His hands danced on my sides, rubbing my gown gently. My fingers played in his hair while a smile crept onto my face.

"You don't understand how much I missed hearing that." I sighed. "How much I missed you." He rested his chin on my waist, gazing up to me. His eyes sparkled like stars, smiling at me. My eyes trailed down to his body, and for the first time, I realized his physique. His pale skin was smooth and soft, and had a strong figure. Yes, that's right, abs and toned biceps. You don't really see that stuff in this clothing.

"Oh, really?" He played. "Well, I think you're wrong."

"How so?" I teased.

"I do understand how much you missed me. Because I missed you more. And I missed you so much that I could do this." He grabbed me and flung me on the bed, making me giggle. He positioned himself, lingering above me, bodies inches from each other. Our legs tangled together, and his lips smirked playfully. I pulled his head down to reach his soft pink lips. As our lips danced in synch, I felt lightheaded, as if I were floating in mid air. Yet, I was burring in the now rustled covers. Jack lips trailed to my jaw, leaving a a frozen fire on my chin. As he led his lips over my exposed skin, the feeling followed, making it excruciatingly irresistible.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOIN'?!" An angry, Scottish accent erupted behind us as the door slammed open. "DON'T YA KNOW PEOPLE ARE TRYIN' TO SLEEP?" We turned to see Merida in the doorway, shooting daggers with her eyes. She took a deep breath to calm herself as Jack got off of me and sat on the bed, head down. "Are you _trying_ to get the lass pregnant?"

Jack shook his head softly, his tussled hair shaking down to his eyes. His eyes locked on Merida. "I just missed her." He mumbled.

"Oh you'll be missing her more when you sleep on the floor!" She pointed at the ground. "ON THE FLOOR JACK. I DON'T WANT WHITE HAIRED BABIES FLYING AROUND ANYTIME SOON!" She started to turn for the door as he sat on the wood floors. "GO MAKE ICE THROWING BABIES SOMEWHERE ELSE IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE LOUDER THAN MY MOM WHEN SHE TURNED INTO A BEAR!" She stomped away, slamming the door. Jack and I looked at each other, scared out of out wits. Then, we laughed hysterically until our belly's hurt. Then, I became lightheaded again and very dizzy.

"Woah, Elsie, you okay?" Jack asked, looking over at me. He probably noticed I felt woozy.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, can we just go to bed?" I asked, hoping these symptoms were just exhaustion.

"Yeah, sure." He whispered softly, a shaking note in his voice. He lied beside me on the bed and held me in his arms. His skin brushed mine, giving me warmth, warmth I never felt in others. I settled in his arms and lied my head on his shoulder, listening to his heart. It pumped to the beat of a tribal drum, and my mind ran wild.

I daydreamed for a few minutes, of us all dancing around a fire, with feathers in our hair, to a tribal song. Hicc and Merida preformed a Scottish jig, as always. Rapunzel and Anna skipped and spun around, laughing and singing along. Eugene and Kristoff played instruments, Kristoff on drums and Eugene with a flute. Then, Jack came out of his hut, tall, with a robe on that draped over one arm. He had red feathers in his hair and stood tall with war paint on. His staff was decorated with feathers too, and I giggled. Jack took my hand and twirled me, and we skipped around with Anna and Punzie, never losing eye contact.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack murmured against my hair. My daydreaming bubble bursted, but was happy I was still with Jack.

"Just, daydreaming." I sighed. "I guess my mind is too active for me to stay awake."

"Well, we can do something about that, huh?" He whispered, tilting my chin up, slowly moving in. Our lips softly brushed, moving in synch. Jack pulled me on top of him, with me lying on top of his muscular body. My hands traced up and down his chest slowly as we kissed. His arms firmly wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I parted our lips as I started to feel nauseous and dizzy. And not a good way.

"Jack, just, give me a minute." I said as I got up. As I stood, I almost fell over and Jack caught me.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Jack looked down at me with worried eyes. My stomach pained more than I've felt yet, and I could hardly stand.

"I'll- I'll be fine. I just have to get to the bathroom." I muttered, trying to avoid the erupting pain inside me.

"I'll help you-" I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"I've got this one." I spoke uneasily, slowly catching my balance and walking to the door.

Jack's POV

Elsa left the room, hardly able to walk. Her graceful drift turned into staggered steps that were slow and all over. I followed behind quietly, in case she needed help. As we made our way down the hall she went inside the door to the bathroom and shut it, leaving me alone in the dark hallway. I slid down the wall beside the door and sat there, my mind distracted with thoughts. What's happening to Elsa? Can I do something? Is it just a one night thing? Then, I heard a bunch of coughing from inside the bathroom and gagging. I was worried and stood by the door.

"Elsa, are you alright in there?" I questioned.

"Ye-" She stopped mid-word, and I heard a thud from inside.

"Elsa?! ELSA LET ME IN!" I rattled the door knob, yet, it was locked. More coughing erupted behind the door, following with shaggy breaths. "ELSA?!" I was beyond worried and scared, but more frightened and anxious.

"Jack, what's going on?" Eugene asked, yawning, holding a candle.

"Something's wrong with Elsa! I heard puking and then I heard a thud, and she's not responding me." I stammered.

"Oh God." Eugene came up to the door. "Elsa, are you okay in there?" Only more coughs and shallow breaths.

"Eugene, Jack, what's going on?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Something's wrong with Elsa. We need to get help!" I exclaimed.

"I'll get Marta. And I'll tell Anna and Merida to go find others." Rapunzel assured, rushing off. I knocked on the door again, hoping I'd finally get an answer.

"Snowflake, please, let me in! I can help you!" I begged, wishing for a reply.

"I- I'm fine." Elsa's voice was croaky and almost inaudible.

"Please, let me in!" And yet again, she started coughing and gagging more. "Please, Elsa!"

"What happened?" Hiccup asked, rushing down the hall with Merida behind him. They noticed the coughing and gagging, and eyed me with concern.

"Ye didn't get her pregnant, did ye?" Merida pointed a finger at me, pushing me against the wall.

"No, no! We never had sex! I have no idea what's going on!" I shouted.

"Don't ye raise your voice at me!" Merida's voice grew louder.

"Merida, stop! Jack is just as scared as we are, and if not, worse. Let's go get help, we can rush to the nurse." Hiccup pulled her back, relaxing her.

"Fine. I'm sorry Jack. Let's go!" She exclaimed, pulling Hiccup by his hand through the dark hallway. I speared a hand through my hair, and sat beside the door.

"Please, Elsa, please be okay.

After a few minutes of panicking and worried questions, Rapunzel came with Marta and other maids. Marta pulled out a key and unlocked the door, rushing in with the other maids. I stood, trying to get in but Marta held her hand out to stop me. "It's better if you stay out here, Mr. Frost." She spoke. I looked past her and saw Elsa on the floor, the chamberpot beside. On the tile floor had a very small splatter of maroon red liquid. Elsa started to cough again and the tiny puddle grew. Marta shut the door on me and I stood there helpless. I slammed the wall with my fist and cried Elsa's name. I slid down and let my head hang as hot tears dripped down my face.

The boys, Hiccup, Kristoff, and Eugene knelt around me, all comforting me. "It was blood." I sobbed. "She was coughing up blood. Lying there on the ground."

"What?" Anna breathed, arriving at the scene with Kai. Anna stood still in the middle of the hallway, stunned and paralyzed. "She, she is?" She stammered. Kristoff stood and ran to Anna, enveloping her in his arms. I heard quiet sobs muffled by his shoulder.

"Listen, guys. I know we're all worried sick about Elsa, but she's going to be alright. Elsa is strong, and whatever is going on in there, she'll fight for. Especially," Punzie sighed, "Especially if she has a new, big reason to." She gave me a sincere smile. "And Elsa will fight with all her heart, and she will get better. Especially since Hiccup and Merida just arrived with the doctor a bit ago."

I dried my tears with my wrist and stood up. "She's right guys. Whatever happens, happens. And whatever happens, we'll be here, supporting Elsa."

"You're both right. Oh, and one more thing, lad. Go get a shirt on!" Merida pointed at my bare chest, and I realized that I was shirtless. I flushed red, crossing my arms.

"Here, man. Just use my robe." Eugene threw his night robe to me, and underneath was purple pajamas with golden suns all over it. I nodded to him gratefully and pulled on the black robe.

For the next half hour, we all sat around in the hall in silence. Every now and then, someone would say something, but no one was in the mood. Anna was wrapped in Kristoff's arms, being held tightly, with him giving her hair kisses. Eugene held hands with Rapunzel, exchanging glances. Merida lied her head on Hiccups shoulder, resting her eyes. It seemed as though everyone had someone who comforted them throughout this trauma, besides me. I sat alone, in Eugene's robe, hating myself more and more every second. _If only you took her to the bathroom. If only you went in with her. You should've been there with Elsa every second._ These negative thoughts flooded my head, making me feel worse and worse.

"Mr. Frost?" I heard Marta say from the door. Her head was popped out and she looked at me. "Do you mind helping me get Elsa to her room?" I stood immediately.

"Of course." I came in the room and saw Elsa lying on the floor, towels rested under her head. The doctors hand was on her head, and the other maids were rushing around the room. I knelt beside her, and rested my hand on hers.

"Jack…" I heard her mumble breathlessly. Her eyes opened slowly and remained half open.

"Shh, it's okay Snowflake. I'm here. You're okay. That's all that matters." I whispered softly to her. "And I'm going to take you to your room, okay?"

"Okay. Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will." I smiled down to her. I slowly wrapped my arms around her frail body, and lifter her up. I carried her bridal style to her room, never taking my eyes off her tired figure. I gently set her on her bed, resting her head on her pillow.

"I don't want visitors." She mumbled, knowing people will come in. "I just want you."

"Okay." I looked over at the maids and the doctor, and they nodded, leaving the room.

"If she get's sick, I'll be in my room." Marta told me before they all left.

I took off Eugene's robe and hung it on the wardrobe. "You know, Snowflake, you had me worried sick." I spoke softly, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Well, I'm fine, and you're here, and that's all that matters, right?" She stole my line.

"Actually, you were coughing up blood. And it wasn't settling seeing blood on the tiles, and then you coughing up more. I'm sorry but I was terrified. It was so frightening I started-" I paused. "-Crying." I muttered the last part.

"You did?" She looked up at me.

"Well, it's because I care _so_ much about you, Snowflake, and I can't stand seeing you like that. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Oh, Frost, I'm so happy you're here." She clasped my hand in hers. "I'm getting tired. Not being able to breathe sure makes a girl exhausted." She spoke.

"Of course, goodnight Elsa." I kissed her head.

"Goodnight."

**Hay bites (I know, plenty of swearing, OH WELL. ITS RATED T-R MAN.) and plenty of DRAMAAAAA! Who loves Merida? I know people love her most now. I've got it from my two peeps who give me ideaaaassss (KiPanda Cutie and The Guardian Joe, dey flawless) OKAY SHOUT OUT TIMMEEEEEE**

**Reviews: Jesus these are my FAVORITE! Reviews get me jumping for joy whenever I get one. I just got one today and started yelling, "GUYS! GUYS I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW AHHHHHH" and yeah, you get it. SO THANK YOU TO The Guardian Joe, XxJelsaxX, a Guest (please, insert your name/ a name you want to go by so I can give you shout outs!), TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco, and Puteri Tina for reviewing! Y'all are flawless.**

**Favoring: THANK YOU Cloud4012, Puteri TIna, and motherofdragons01 FOR FAVORING!**

**Follows: THANK YOU Cloud4012, Puteri Tina, and motherofdragons01 FOR FOLLOWING!**

**Another shout out to KiPanda Cutie for coming back and being super supportive and helping me out. Without her, this book wouldn't be EXISTENT. Go pay your respects to her for this **_**bootiful**_** creation by following/favoring her and reading her books! I'm obsessed with them! And one last shout out to EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, WE HIT OVER 1,400 READS. THAT'S FLAWLESS. Alright, time for the QOTC!**

**Question 1: What shall be the gift Jack gets Elsa?**

**Question 2: What do you think is wrong with Elsa?**

**Question 3: Are you ready for the Boogey Man?**


End file.
